Sweethearts Day
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Soul has an amazing boyfriend. Soul also has an amazing girlfriend. They don't know about each other though. Soul/Maka and Soul/Kid. I'm not so good at summaries. I changed it to M because I'm paranoid. No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This story will consist of more than one chapter. It might not be that long though.

I'll try my best to make this a good story.

Hopefully none of you will get mad at me for making Soul act like such a two-timing douche.

* * *

Soul stretched and opened his eyes to his beautiful girlfriend Maka Albarn sleeping on his chest. He really loved her. She was smart, cool, and amazing. She was cute and very beautiful. He loved the way her eyes shined when she was excited and happy. He would do anything to make her feel special. Boy did he love her, but that was the exact reason why he chose not to tell her about Kid. Death The Kid was also smart, cool, and amazing. He was cute and very hot. Soul loved the way his bi colored gold eyes lit up when he was talking about symmetry He was like a boy version of Maka. Or was Maka like the girl version of him? The only difference that they had from each other, was the fact that Kid was male and Maka was female. Soul yawned and turned to look at the calender that was resting snugly on his wall. It was Saturday. Friday was the day that he spent time with Maka. Saturday was the day that he spent time with Kid. And Soul really loved Kid. That's why he couldn't tell him about Maka. He always tried to avoid being together with the two alone, to avoid any awkward situations. He also told each of them that their relationship had to be kept a secret. Maka was a little upset when he told that to her. Kid, on the other hand, agreed because he didn't want his father to know. Maka began to stir and Soul looked down and smiled at her as her green eyes opened.

"Good morning honey," he said. Maka smiled back at him. Her eyes were half lidded.

"Good morning," she said as she sat up. Maka stretched out her arms and yawned. Soul sat up as well, then he watched as he meister got out of bed and put a robe on.

"I have some serious shopping to do!" Maka said. Soul sighed and leaned back.

"Count me out," he said as he put his hands behind his head. Maka giggled.

"Whatever," she said "I wouldn't want you to come anyway. You'll just slow me down." Soul shrugged.

* * *

It was an hour after Maka left. Soul was in the kitchen cooking. He had just received a call from Maka telling him that she had met up with Tsubaki at the mall, and was going to have a sleepover with her. This had given Soul an idea. He knew that Kid loved the fact that he could cook, so he decided to call Kid over and make dinner for him, since Maka would be nowhere around. Soul knew that his boyfriend would be thrilled, and it would lead to well...yea. Soul smirked at his plan. Fridays and Saturdays were the best. Kid and Maka were both amazing. Soul hoped that his love affair would never end, but deep down inside he knew that it wasn't possible. Soul chose to ignore the thoughts in the back of his head. He was suppose to be thinking about the fun that he and Kid were going to have later. Soul continued to smirk at his well thought out plan and cook until the door bell rang. He knew exactly who it was, so he made no hesitation to answer it.

"Hello," Kid said. Soul leaned in and kissed Kid, causing him to blush a deep scarlet.

"Hey, babe," Soul said closing the door behind Kid. Kid walked further into the apartment.

"Are you cooking?" he asked. Soul nodded, completely ignoring the thick smoke that was now coming from the kitchen. Kid smiled knowingly. "It's burning," he said. Soul moved closer.

"Hell, yea it is," he said completely intoxicated by the reaper. Kid laughed a little.

"I meant whatever it is you're cooking," he said. Soul's eyes went wide as he now noticed the smoke.

"Oh!" he said as he ran to turn the fire on the stove off as Kid watched in amusement. Soul took a dish rag and started fanning the smoke. "Sorry," he said as Kid approached the area.

"It's alright," Kid said smiling. Soul smirked at his expression.

"Yea," he said "I'd rather eat you instead." Kid smiled as Soul wrapped his arms around his waist and lustfully kissed his lips passionately.

* * *

Soul uncovered his head. He looked to the side at his very sexy boyfriend and smiled. Fridays and Saturday were always great. He was happy that he burned the food. But even if he hadn't, the situation that he was currently in might have ended up the same. With his arms wrapped around Kid after an amazing night. Soul smirked as Kid moved closer to him. His relationships were perfect. Kid was perfect, and Maka was perfect. Soul yawned and turned to look at the clock. It was 11:00 am. Soul's eyes went wide. It was already eleven! Maka would be home any minute. Maybe she was already home. This was not good. Soul was about to go check, but Kid started to wake up.

"Good morning," Soul said, to crush any suspicion that Kid may or may not have. Kid rubbed one of his golden eyes, causing Soul to blush. Kid did have his adorable moments.

"Hey," Kid said sitting up. Soul laid on his back, praying that he would get through this without Maka coming home. Kid yawned. "Sorry, but I have to leave, or Liz and Patty might get suspicious," he said. Soul froze. That was it? Soul was thinking that there had to be a catch ,right? The scythe could not believe his luck. Soul happily watched as Kid got up and put on his clothes.

"I understand," he said. Soul got up to walk Kid to the door. They walked out of Soul's room, and Maka was nowhere in sight. Soul still couldn't believe his luck. Kid opened the door.

"Bye," he said. Soul leaned in and kissed him.

"Bye, honey," he said. Kid closed the door and Soul sighed. He walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for Maka when she came back. He happily hummed, still feeling a glow from last night. He didn't realize when Maka walked in. She smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around him making him jump. Soul turned around to see his other lover.

"Don't scare me like that," he said as Maka started to kiss his back.

"You seem happy," she said. Soul shrugged.

"More or less," he said. Maka nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I seen Kid on my way up here," she said. Soul froze. He felt his body go white. "Did he come over here?" Maka asked. Soul quickly regained his composure, so that Maka wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yea," Soul said "He was on his way home from a mission, so he decided to stop by and see how we were doing." Maka gave Soul a weird look.

"He told me that he was here to see if the building was symmetrical," she said. Soul quickly thought of an excuse.

"So that's what he was doing. Well, he told me that he was on a mission and decided to stop by," Soul said. Maka shrugged.

"Liz and Patty weren't with him," she said. Soul didn't know if Maka was suspicious, or just confused about Kid. Whatever the reason was, he had to make sure that she didn't expect a thing.

"He's a Shinigami. He really doesn't need weapons. Anyway, how do you want your eggs?" Soul asked.

* * *

I'll try to make the chapters longer than this. This was just a start up chapter.

I hope this chapter was good.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing!

=D

* * *

"I'm telling you man, that's the way it is," Black Star said to Soul as they roamed the halls of the mall. Earlier that morning ,when Maka came back, after Kid had left, Maka had decided to go to the mall. She asked Soul if he wanted to come as well. Soul, who was less reluctant than usual, agreed due to boredom. They had arrived and visited several of Maka's favorite stores, to do a bit of clothes shopping. Soul had realized that he had made a big mistake. Even though Soul was bisexual, he didn't give any advise on clothing for girls. Just when all hope was about to be lost, they stumbled into Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star was in a similar boat like Soul. The two boys went off and left the girls alone. Now they were walking around discussing how demanding their partners were.

"Really?" Soul said replying to what Black Star had just said. The assassin nodded.

"She just up and dragged me here, not even taking in how I felt. And we aren't even dating," he said. Soul sighed.

"I actually agreed to come here with Maka," he said. Black Star gave him an 'are you serious' look, to which Soul just shrugged off.

"If I had a choice," Black Star said "I wouldn't even be here. Besides you and Maka aren't even dating." Soul nodded.

"Yep." Black Star and Soul continued to walk the endless halls. People were everywhere. They really didn't have a need to go to the mall. Black Star stopped, and that caused Soul to stop as well. "What?" Soul asked.

"Isn't that Liz and Patty?" he asked. Soul looked to where Black Star was looking, and he was right. His boyfriend's weapons were there and they were flirting with some guys. "Liz! Patty!" Black Star yelled. Both girls looked over, and the guys that they were talking to just walked away. Soul and Black Star neared the two, and Soul couldn't help but wonder if Kid was there. Maybe he'd get some mall 'action'. Soul smirked at the idea.

"What do you want?" Liz said in a bored tone. Patty frowned.

"You ruined our chance with those guys," She said. Black Star waved it off.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here?" he asked. Liz smirked and Patty smiled.

"We're trying to find some guys to spend Sweethearts day with," Liz said.

"Sweethearts day?" Black Star asked.

"Never heard of it," Soul said.

"Well obviously," Patty said "you're not in a relationship!" Soul smiled at his inside joke.

"What is it?" Black Star asked. Liz sighed.

"Two years ago, a girl in the NOT class made it up, and now every couple celebrates it," Liz explained. Soul paused when he heard the word couple. He had to find out more information about it, or both of his relationships could be in danger.

"How do you celebrate it?" he asked.

"You're not in a relationship, so why would you care," Liz said. Patty nodded, and both of them walked off. Black Star smiled.

"Come on, let's go to one of the bars in the mall for lunch," he said dragging Soul, who was still confused, along.

* * *

Soul and Black Star had made it to the second floor in the mall. They headed to their favorite bar over there: The Crescent Lounge(I just made that up XD). Black Star and Soul sat at a table. Black Star had to order for both of them, because Soul was still dazed. What was Sweethearts Day? How could he spend it with both Maka and Kid? Soul was so lost in his thoughts that he had no idea that Black Star had been calling his name.

"...Soul, SOUL!" he yelled. Soul snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," he said looking down. Black Star sighed.

"Wow, you've been like this since we ran into Liz and Patty. Does this have something to do with that made up holiday they were talking about?" Black Star asked "I know what it is, you're planning on asking Maka out for it aren't you?" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. Black Star smiled.

"So I am right," he said "Ha! You're going to ask Maka out on Sweethearts Day!" At the mention of the 'holiday' Kim and Jakie popped up from a booth that was right next to the one that they were at.

"What about Sweethearts day?" Kim asked.

"Soul's going to ask Maka out on it," Black Star said.

"That's so cute!" Jackie said. Kim nodded.

"I'm spending it with Ox," she said. Soul groaned in discomfort.

"Black Star's lying," he said "I don't even know what that holiday is!" Jackie and Kim leaned in closer.

"What!" they said in unison. Black Star smiled proudly, for no reason at all, while Soul sunk further into his seat.

"It's this coming up Sunday!" Kim said. Jakie nodded.

"Yep! You spend all day with that special someone of yours. You give them a gift, and you tell them how much they mean to you," Jakie said "It's so romantic!" Soul groaned. Great, now he was stuck between his two loves.

* * *

Soul had split away from Black Star. It was just horrible. Friday was Maka's day, and Saturday was Kid's day. Who would he spend time with Sunday on that made up holiday. Hopefully Maka or Kid wouldn't take it seriously, or even better maybe both of them wouldn't want to celebrate it. So Soul forgot all about his panicking. Cool guys don't panic for no reason. Hopefully he wouldn't have anything to worry about. Little did Soul know, his first answer was around the corner. Soul was too busy thinking about the problems that he might have, so he didn't look where he was going, and he bumped into his Saturday night lover.

"Sorry," Soul said, then he looked up "K-Kid, what are you doing here?" Kid smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too Soul," he said "Anyway, Liz and Patty dragged me here this morning, so I decided to get something for you for this Sunday." Soul froze. Okay there was no reason for him to panic yet. So, Kid wanted to spend Sweethearts day together. It was no big deal, yet. All he needed to do now was to figure out how Maka felt about it. Hopefully she didn't feel the same way as Kid. If she did, Soul knew that he had a problem.

"I'm here for the same reason," Soul said "Maka's also here, but she's somewhere else right now." Soul loved his quick thinking. Kid nodded.

"I'd come along with you, but I still didn't get your gift yet," he said. Soul smiled at him.

"Playing with you Sunday night will be plenty of a gift for me," Soul said, but he quickly regretted those words, because what if something happens, and he's with Maka that night. No, he had to think positive. Kid blushed, and Soul was now happy with those words leaving his mouth.

"W-Well, I'll see you later," Kid said walking off in the opposite direction from Soul. Soul sighed. Now he had to find a gift for Kid, and see how Maka felt about this new holiday.

* * *

Soul roamed the halls wondering what to get Kid for Sweethearts day. What kind of things does Kid like?

Soul's POV

What should I get Kid? Does Kid do anything that might hint towards the perfect gift for him? Let's see, Kid's very good at sucking dic- Wait that won't tell me anything. Oh I know, Kid loves symmetry, so it has to be symmetrical. Kid is also a death god, so he might like it if it has skulls on it. He wears a lot of black, and also wears a little white. So those colors would be good to stick to. He also has things in gold, and the accent color in his house is red. With all of this information I should be able to find Kid the perfect gift, but what though? Well Kid does wear two skull rings on his middle fingers, so maybe I should get some like that, but in gold. Ugh, maybe I should just shop for Kid's gift later. I do have a full week to do so after all. Now all I have to do is find Maka and see how she feels about the holiday.

3rd POV

Deciding to buy Kid a gift later, Soul went to search for his girlfriend. On the way of wondering the mall to find her location, Soul bumped into a nervous looking Crona. Maybe Crona knew where Maka was.

"S-Sorry," the half witch said. Soul smiled at him/her.

"Crona! You have no need to apologize! It was this idiot's fault," Ragnarok said with his arms perched on Crona's head. Soul rolled his eyes and the small yet dominating thing.

"It's alright," he said "hey, do you know where Maka is?" Crona nodded.

"She's at Black Bay," (I just made that up XD) he/she said. Soul nodded. Leave it to Maka to head to a book store in the mall.

"Thank you," Soul said while taking off to a mall map. Soul didn't go to that store very often. He only went when Maka dragged him there, wanting to get a new book that she had heard so much about. Lucky for Soul, he didn't have to travel very far to find a map. He traced the 'you are here' sign to his destination. It was on the second floor. Soul headed to the book store with high hopes. Hopefully Maka was ready to leave, and hopefully she didn't really care for holidays that were made up by little girls who had nothing better to do. Soul had made it to Black Bay. He saw some familiar blondish brown hair behind one of the book shelves. Sighing with relief, Soul went over to it.

"There you are," he said, but only to be taken back by shock.

"What do you want?" the older Thompson sister asked looking through some romance novels.

"Why are here!" Soul questioned.

"I'm just looking for some good love stories to read," she said. Soul looked around a bit wondering where Patty was, being that she was always with her sister. He spotted her near the magazines, and sighed.

"Do you know where Maka is?" Soul asked. Liz shrugged.

"She was here a moment ago, but she said that she had to go look for something," she said. Soul groaned. Where could she be? Soul left without another word to his boyfriend's older weapon. Soul left the book store. He had no idea where to look. He started roaming the halls. He ran into Tsubaki and Black Star. They were about to leave the mall, but they didn't know where Maka was. Soul also tired to call his meister, but his phone's battery was dead. 'Great' he thought. He didn't want to leave without her. They had rode to the mall together. Soul felt like a helpless lost child. He was about to give up all hope, until he heard her familiar and sweet voice. Soul happily looked up ,but when he did, he wished that he had never made that mistake. It was Maka that he was looking at, but she wasn't alone. She was with Kid, and they were talking and laughing. Soul had to think fast, and get out of there, but Maka had noticed him.

"Hey, Soul!" she called. Soul put a smile on his face, and walked over.

"Hey, Maka, Kid," he said. Maka smiled at her partner.

"I was at Black Bay, and I ran into Liz, Kid, and Patty. I was about to leave to go look for you, but they told me about Sweethearts day, and I think I'm going to celebrate it," she said winking at Soul. Soul went white. Fuck his life. Kid smiled at Soul.

"Maka was telling me all about how she had to find someone to celebrate it with, I do too, so we decided to do a little shopping for it," he said. Soul faked a smile. Shit. He looked at their arms and found several shopping bags on them.

"Anyway," Kid said "I should be getting back to Liz and Patty." After that he walked off leaving Maka and Soul alone. Maka leaned onto Soul, who panicked just in case Kid decided to turn around.

"I wonder if I have any female friends that I could set Kid up with," Maka said. Soul shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. Soul knew ,that like him, Kid was bisexual. Maka sighed.

"Maybe he'd be interested in spending Sweethearts day with Blair," she said "or maybe Crona is actually a girl."

* * *

Ok, I need gift ideas. What should Soul get Maka and Kid?

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are so amazing and creative. I love all of your gift ideas, so I'll try to incorporate as much of them as possible in the story, and credit will be due to you. Sorry Crazyasschick, but your 'toy' suggestion will not be used XD. And the Guest that put the thing about threesomes, I freaking love it XD, but I'm not too sure about that one either, but I'll incorporate it.

Anyway thank you all so much, I will be putting your ideas together. How? Soul might lose his presents or something ;D.

Thank you for reviewing =D.

* * *

Soul sighed sitting on the couch. It was 5:45 A.M. on Monday. He couldn't sleep. They only had two days of school that week, because Lord Death was going to let everyone out early due to spring break. Soul rubbed his tired eyes. How was he suppose to deal with both Kid and Maka on Sunday? He could always run back and forth from house to house, or place to place, whatever the situation called for. Soul groaned at his half assed plan. Should he just break up with one of them? No, he couldn't do that. He loved them both very much, that was the reason why he was in this mess in the first place. Soul laid down on the couch. It was now 6:00 A.M. He had two more hours before he had to get ready for school. Maybe he'd buy Maka and Kid's presents today. He could skip school with Black Star, and at least get that out of the way. Soul rolled a hand through his hair. Black Star? He never really had any real problems or any responsibilities. The blue haired assassin was really lucky. Soul closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was 8:00 A.M. when Maka decided to wake him up.

"Soul? Wake up," she said gently shaking him. Soul slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Maka smiled at him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Soul nodded.

"Yea, I just woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep," he said. Maka sighed.

"Well, It's time to get ready," she said.

* * *

Soul ran though the halls of Shibusen searching for Black Star. He was skipping class, so Soul went to find him. Hopefully Black Star would agree to go to the mall with him. And hopefully he won't ask questions as to why he was buying presents, but knowing Black Star, he'll be too self absorbed to even care. Soul kept on running, but his pace slowed down until he finally stopped in front of his boyfriend.

"Why are you running Soul?" Kid asked. His voice holding boredom.

"Just looking for Black Star," Soul said. He really loved Kid, but sometimes his boyfriend can be very intimidating. Kid sighed.

"Of coarse," he said "are you skipping class?" Soul nodded.

"Yea," he said moving closer to Kid.

"Why am I not surprised? Soul I told you that you shouldn't skip," he said. Soul smirked and placed his arms around Kid's waist. Kid blushed.

"But you're skipping," Soul said. Kid looked down in attempt to hide the scarlet on his face.

"T-That's not the issue here. Besides unlike you I'm smart enough to be able to skip," he said. Soul smiled.

"Then why do you make zero's on some of your test?" he asked.

"I have to make sure my name is written perfec-" Kid was cut off when Soul crashed his lips on his. Kid kissed back until Soul broke away.

"Don't worry, Kiddo if I ever need help on my grades you can tutor me," he said winking at the tutor part. Kid smirked.

"We tired that before," he said "Do you remember what happened?" Soul nodded.

"We ended up doing...'other things'," he said. Kid nodded.

"Yep," he said. Soul's hands slid down to Kid's butt.

"You know, there's a perfectly good closet over there," he said. Kid smiled knowing what he was hinting at.

"Sorry, Soul, but I have things to do," he said removing Soul's hands. Soul playfully pouted.

"What kind of things?" he asked. Kid smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said smacking Soul on the ass and walking away. Soul smiled and continued his search for Black Star. It wasn't long until he found the assassin on one of the balconies doing push ups. Soul rolled his eyes and approached him. "Hey, Black Star!" he called getting closer to him.

"1456...Hey Soul what do you want...1457," he said. Soul sighed.

"Do you want to come to the mall with me?" he asked as Black Star continued to count. "1458."

"1459...When?" he asked.

"Now," Soul said.

"1460. Okay," Black Star said. He jumped up, and followed after Soul's lead.

* * *

"Then I said 'I SHALL SURPASS GOD'!" Black Star yelled as Soul looked around at Black Bay for a book for Maka. (Vembra Isles and Crazyasschick) I had to be an amazing book, but Maka could always go and buy one for herself. He needed to get her something that she'd treasure forever. Maybe a bracelet? (a guest). Then it hit him. Soul smiled he knew exactly what to get her. Good thing he has money from being an Even's family pianist. Soul loathed the name, but it did come in handy. After buying Maka's present, Soul headed out to look for something that Kid might like. All the while Black Star trailed along telling stories about his past fights. Soul sighed wondering what the young shinigami might like. It had to be symmetrical. Soul did a bit of window shopping, until he found the perfect present for Kid. Soul's eyes lit up when he saw it.

After the shopping was done, Soul and Black Star hit up their favorite Death City mall bar: The Crescent Lounge.

"So why are you buying this stuff anyway? Is there a reason?" Black Star asked. Soul shrugged.

"I just decided to do some shopping, you know. For myself," he said. Black Star laughed.

"Do you really need a girly looki-" Soul hit Black Star on the head interrupting him.

* * *

"Oh there you are," Maka said with Crona tailing behind her. Kid turned around to look at the people who were talking to him. They were in the halls of Shibusen.

"Hello, Maka, Crona," he said. Maka smiled.

"Did you find someone to celebrate Sweetheart's day with yet?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"Maybe," he said smiling.

"Well, if you and Crona are interested, why not spend it together," she said. Crona locked his/her right arm to her left.

"I-Is that why you d-dragged me here?" Crona asked. Maka nodded.

"Did you find someone Maka?" Kid asked. Maka giggled a bit.

"Umm...Errr...Well...Okay! I'll tell you!" she said.

* * *

The last scene was a Guest's idea, but I tweaked it a bit.

Everything might not be what it seems.

Sorry that this was a short chapter.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for reviewing! =D

* * *

"Did you find someone Maka?" Kid asked. Maka giggled a bit.

"Umm...Errr...Well...Okay! I'll tell you!" she said "I've been-"

"Death The Kid of class Crescent Moon you are needed in the Death Room I repeat..." An announcer said. Kid sighed.

"What could my father possibly want?" he said.

"It's better than being called by my dad," Maka said. Crona was still standing behind Maka, as confused as ever.

"That's for sure," Kid said "Anyway, Bye." Maka waved bye as Kid walked down the hall.

"M-Maka, why am I here?" Crona asked.

* * *

Soul sighed plopping onto his bed. Black Star sat at Soul's desk. School was almost over with, what would he tell Maka when she asked why he wasn't there? Soul shrugged that off for now. He'd think of something once she came home. She might not even ask. So Soul chose not to worry about it. Cool guys don't worry about things for no reason. Soul looked over at Black Star. He was awfully quiet. Why was that? The assassin was always boasting about his greatness, and why he was amazing, so why did he chose to be quiet now? He appeared to be in thought. But what exactly could he be thinking about? Annoyed by this question, Soul decided to ask.

"Is something wrong, Black Star? You're very quiet," Soul said. Black Star put his head down.

"S-Soul..." he trailed off. Soul got up and moved closer to the assassin.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Black Star looked up at him.

"I-I..."

"Yes?" Soul questioned.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I really...like Maka," he said. Soul froze. Black Star likes Maka? Black Star and Maka? What would cause him to mention this all of a sudden? Soul decided to keep his cool.

"What made you say this all of a sudden?" he asked. Black Star shrugged.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now. You're one of my best friends, and I thought that you might like her as well," he said. Soul faked a smile.

"Me like Maka? You're kidding right? There's no way a cool guy like me would go for a tiny titted book worm like her," Soul hated saying those words because they weren't true. He loved everything about Maka. "If you like her, you can have her. But I don't think she's your type. I think you should ask Tsubaki out instead." Black Star shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

"Just think about it," Soul said. Then his cell phone began to ring. Was it Maka wanting to know, why he had skipped? Soul checked the caller ID, and saw Kid's name instead. He answered. "Hello."

"Guess what I did?" Kid asked.

"What?" Soul asked. He could imagine his sexy boyfriend smirking.

"I convinced my dad to reserve us some rooms at the Poseidon undersea resort," he said.

"Really? When?" Soul asked.

"From the beginning of our break, until Monday," Kid said. Soul mentally groaned. Fuck. Kid wanted to spend not only Sweethearts day, but the beginning of their break together, in Fiji. Maka is going to be pissed. Soul had to think fast.

"That's great, but do you know what would be funner?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kid said.

"If we invited everyone else as well," Soul said.

"Well...I gues-"

"Great!" Soul said interrupting Kid.

"I'll tell father to get more rooms," Kid said "Bye."

"Bye," Soul replied. Then the phone hung up. Black Star, who hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation, was starring at the ceiling. Probably thinking about Maka. Soul rolled his eyes at his friend. Maka was his, and no one else's. The same thing went for Kid. (Sorry TheReblex3) How dare Black Star even say her name in an affectionate way. Speaking of Kid and Maka, Soul now realized that he would be on the trip with both of them. And he had to find a way to spend it with them, without the other noticing. But it was good that everyone was going, because he wouldn't have to act affectionate towards them in front of everyone else, so that did help.

* * *

"Soul!" Maka called as she entered their apartment and closed the door.

"Yea?" Soul called from his room. By this time, Black Star had left, so Soul was all by himself. Maka walked to his room and opened the door.

"Why did you leave school?" she asked more concerned than angry. Soul smiled. He didn't have to lie...well not completely.

"I went to go get your Sweethearts day present," he said. Maka smiled and jumped on his lap.

"Really, Soul!" she said. Soul nodded. Maka made a happy sequel then started to kiss her boyfriend. Soul smirked knowing exactly where this was going.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this wasn't longer and more detailed, but my mind just blanked.

I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are awesome =D

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Soul sighed as he walked down the halls of Shibusen. It was the last day before their spring break, and the day before they went to the Poseidon's resort. When Soul had told Black Star that Kid was inviting everyone, the assassin jumped up and proclaimed that by Sweetheart's day he'd be with either Maka or Tsubaki. Soul was happy that Black Star decided to take his advise and have Tsubaki as an option, but he was very pissed because Black Star had the audacity to even consider Maka as a possible girlfriend. Soul took a right. He was looking for Maka. He was constantly telling her not to let their relationship slip out during the trip. Soul also had to remind Kid, but not as much. Since Kid was Lord Death's son, he knew that the younger Shinigami wouldn't want anyone to know of their relationship. Soul continued to roam the halls of Shibusen. He went out to the balconies, but still no Maka. He didn't think that she would just leave school in the middle of the day. Soul continued to walk forward until he got to the place that he'd rarely ever went to. The library. Just like Black Star, Liz, and Patty, Soul only went to the library when his partner made him go, for detention, and when he had a punishment there. Soul hesitantly opened the double doors, and when he did the first thing he saw was his meister looking ever so bubbly as she browsed through the books on the shelves. Soul walked over to where she was. "Hey, Maka," He said.

"Hey Soul. Hmmm...let me guess, you're going to remind me not to tell anyone about our relationship during the trip," she said without even turning around to look at him. Soul smirked.

"Okay, I get it," he said. Maka giggled.

"I'm not that annoyed by it, but I know Soul," she said. Soul shrugged. Then he looked around the library, and without a word he pulled Maka behind the book shelf that they were at.

"Sou-" Maka was interrupted by Soul crashing his lips against hers. Maka closed her eyes and kissed back. All the while she felt a disturbance, but she chose to ignore it. It wasn't a bad thing for her, but Soul should have been more cautious. After that Soul left the library with a smile plastered on his face, his next stop was to look for Kid.

* * *

Maka sighed as she watched her boyfriend leave the library. She hated the fact that she wasn't in charge of their relationship. Soul was just so...intoxicating to her. It was hard for her to get mad and stay mad at him. Ever since they started dating, she had been letting him get away with everything. She also gave into every request that he had. For instance, keeping their relationship a secret. When Soul had asked her out, she wanted to scream it to everyone in the world off of every mountain top, but he had told her that it was better to lay low for awhile. Although awhile had been said and done, Maka just couldn't say no to Soul when he asked her to keep quiet. Maka smiled while thinking about her boyfriend. She looked around the library wondering if there was a book shelf that she hadn't touched yet. In her scanning, she saw familiar black hair and white stripes making it's way down the stairs.

"Kid!" Maka called. Upon hearing his name and seeing Maka, Kid went to meet her.

"Hey," Kid said not too thrilled to see her.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked looking at his expression "Is something asymmetrical?" Kid shook his head.

"Other than my hair, not that I know of," he said "I'm just tired." Maka nodded looking at his hair.

"Makes since," she said poking at the stripes, making Kid more upset because he wished that they were unnoticed.

"Anyway," Kid said removing Maka's hand "I have to go."

"Bye," Maka called as Kid walked away.

* * *

"...and Black Star's cool. And that means a lot coming from someone as cool as me," Soul said. He was talking to Tsubaki about how great Black Star was, but in all reality he just wanted Black Star to like Tsubaki, and to stay the hell away from Maka. Soul knew that if he convinced Tsubaki to ask Black Star out, the assassin would say yes, and forget about the scythe meister. In all truth though, Soul could care less who Black Star dated as long as it's not Maka or Kid, but he wasn't exactly sure about which team Black Star played on.

"O-Okay," Tsubaki said not really understanding why Soul was deciding to hold such a weird conversation with her about her partner.

"He really is great," Soul said. Tsubaki slowly nodded then began walking away from Soul and further down the hall. She didn't say goodbye or wave, she just had a 'what just happened' look on her face. Soul smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. He only turned his gaze when he heard someone call his name.

"Soul."

"Yea?" Soul said turning around to see his boyfriend behind him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh, hey babe," Soul said going to kiss Kid. Kid's response was not expected by Soul. Just as Soul was about to reach Kid's lips, the wind was knocked out of him, and his head made a huge hole in the wall as his body made contact with it. Soul held his bleeding head while he tried to catch his breath. Kid had punched him. "W-What the Fuck, Kid!" Soul yelled from the floor regaining some of his composure. Kid put his hands in his pockets and bent down to look at Soul's face.

"I saw you kissing Maka in the library you worthless piece of shit," Kid's voice was low, but every word dripped with venom and dared Soul to interrupt "I know there's something going on with you two, and it's going to stop." Soul looked at Kid in disbelief. He had never really seen Kid angry. He normally just got upset over asymmetrical things. But when Kid and Soul had first started going out, Soul was curious about Kid's emotions, so he asked Liz. Liz had said that Kid rarely got angry, but when he did, it was during missions, and when it did happen, she said it was...odd. Soul continued to fearfully stare wide eyed at Kid. Kid had just punched him, and called him worthless.

"K-Kid I...I do-" Soul stopped himself from making an excuse when the intense stare of Kid got worse.

"Soul," Kid said sounding calmer "end it with Maka. If you don't we are over. If you go behind my back with anyone again I will kill you." Soul felt himself stop breathing. Did Kid just threaten to kill him? "You know what, I'll hire someone to kill you, because you don't even deserve to see my face when you die."

"Kid I-I'm sorry," Soul said "I'll break up with Maka."

"I know you will," Kid said "See you later honey." And just like that Kid was gone. Soul started breathing heavily. He knew Kid was different because he was a Shinigami, but he didn't know it was that different. Soul forced himself to stand. It hurt a little, but he would manage. Soul started limping down the hall. He felt so uncool, and what was worse Kid wanted him to break up with Maka. Soul wasn't going to do that. He was thinking about breaking up with Kid instead, but even though Kid had just physically and verbally abused him, he still wanted to be with him. Also seeing Kid act like that surprisingly turned him on. Soul sighed and started limping home.

* * *

I'm so sorry. I know what you're thinking, Kid's OC, but in the anime and manga (mostly the manga) Kid does get mad sometimes (especially when he was kidnapped) and I based it off of that, somewhat.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

You are all amazing! =D

Thank you so much for the reviews!

And to 8fangirl8 that asked what Soul meant when he said he knew Kid was different because he was a shinigami, but he didn't know it was that different. Soul meant that since Kid is like technically a different race than them because he isn't human, then his emotions are probably different, so when Kid got mad at him, he was like psychotic furious, and still wanted to be with him. Some people do get like that when they're cheated on, but most people don't behave as recklessly, or they just cry. Since Kid's a shinigami, it could be normal to do the 'crazy' extremely mad thing, over the crying thing. Since apparently from what Liz had told Soul when she said it was 'odd' when he got mad, acting that way was apparently normal to Kid. If my explanation was too confusing then I don't know what else to tell you.

* * *

Soul had made it home. He washed the blood that was dripping from his head to his neck off, then plopped down on the couch. Maka would be there any minute. When Soul had left, school was almost over with. Speaking of Maka, their relationship from now on had to be super secret. If Kid get's suspicious one time, he knew that it would be the end for him. Soul hated to admit it, but Kid was smarter than him. Now spending Sweetheart's day with both Maka and Kid, just got harder. Soul laid back. Maybe they should bring Blair along, to keep Kid company when he was with Maka. Crona was already going to be there, but he couldn't explain the situation to he/she because Ragnarok would also hear, and tell Kid just to start something. Well, all that leaves is to ask Blair. Thinking about the magical cat, where was she? She lost her job at Chupa Cabra's (SP?) Soul's train of thought derailed when Maka walked through the door. A confused look was on her face. "Again, Soul? Really?" she asked. Soul shrugged from his position on the couch.

"Something came up," he said "I just had to leave." Maka rolled her eyes and made her way over to the couch on the opposite side of Soul.

"I was looking for you all over. Kid told me that you had something to tell me," she said. Soul put his hand on his head. Kid really wanted him to leave Maka. Soul nodded at his girlfriend.

"Yes, actually I do," he had to think fast "I wanted to ask if it was alright with you if we brought Blair with us?" Maka placed two fingers on her chin.

"I don't know..." She thought aloud. Soul sat up.

"So she won't burn the house," he added. Hearing this made Maka quickly agree.

"Of coarse," she said.

"Great, I'll tell her," Soul said.

* * *

It was 12:39 at night. Soul groaned from his position on the couch. When was that cat going to get home. He wanted to tell her about his plan, without Maka finding out. If he could get her help, then maybe he could survive through their trip. Although, Soul could not believe the situation that he was in. He was about to tell Blair about his secret love affair, and get her help with Kid. On second thought maybe he should have asked for Crona's help instead. There was the Ragnarok problem to deal with, but the demon sword could always be persuaded with candy. It was now 12:48. Where was Blair? Soul had been on that couch since Maka went to bed at ten o'clock. Soul groaned again. Maybe he should just try calling her. Soul picked up his cell phone. He went to dial her number, but his battery went dead. Immaturely, Soul threw his cell across the room. He decided to wake up early and talk to her in the morning, but just as he started to get up, the door creaked open and Blair quietly walked in. "Blair?" Soul quietly said. Blair turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Soul. Did you stay up late just to play with me?" she asked with hope in her voice. Soul sighed.

"No," he said "I need your help." Blair was upset with the first response, but curious with the next.

"With what?" she asked Soul explained to her his current situation about how he was with both Maka and Kid, Kid had found out about Maka, and how he had to spend Sweetheart's day with both of them.

"...Maka doesn't know about Kid, so when I'm with him I can lie to her about where I'm at. If I make an excuse to Kid, for when I'm with Maka, he'll know I'm lying. So I need you to come on the trip an-"

"I know, take care of Kid," she said. Soul nodded.

"Well I guess that's one way to put it," he said. Blair smiled.

"I'll be more than happy to help," she said.

* * *

"Move it!" Ragnarok yelled to Soul from the top of Crona's head. They were all boarding one of Lord Death's private airplanes. Soul was very hesitant because he had to chose. Maka or Kid. Kid would think something was up, if Soul sat next to Maka. Maka wouldn't be very happy if he didn't sit next to her. Soul groaned as Ragnarok yelled at him again. This was going to be one long flight. Once up the pull out steps, Soul looked around at all of his friends. Kid was sitting in a little booth like area with Liz and Patty, who were drinking what looked to be margaritas. Black Star was sitting in a seat next to Tsubaki near Kid, Liz, and Patty. Maka was sitting across from Black Star and Tsubaki, and there was an empty seat next to her. Maka smiled at Soul. Soul quickly looked away. He allowed Crona to pass him, and when Crona got near Maka, Soul "accidentally" pushed he/she into the seat. Maka warmly smiled at her friend, who had a confused expression on his/her face. Soul sighed and sat in a seat next to Blair. He glanced at Kid. It seemed as if the Shinigami hadn't noticed where Soul had chosen to sit.

"Hey, Soul!" Blair yelled right in his ear. Soul jumped from the unexpectedly loud greeting.

"God, Blair! That was my ear," he said holding his ear. Blair shrugged.

"So, when do you want me to help you out with Kid?" she asked. Kid turned to look at her when he heard his name. Soul gave a panicked look. He quickly covered the magic cat's mouth.

"She wants to know how long the trip is going to be," Soul lied. Kid shrugged.

"I don't know," he said then went back to doing whatever it was that he was doing. Soul uncovered Blair's mouth.

"Keep it down," he said "and I told you, when I'm with Maka during Sweetheart's day." Blair nodded. Soul sighed and laid back in his seat. The plane started taking off. It really was going to be a long trip. For Soul.

* * *

Please Review =P


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me so happy. =D

And, did any of you check out Crazyasschick's rhyme?

* * *

"Hey, you, I'll kill you!" Black Star yelled. After landing in Fiji, they got in some cars that were waiting for them, and headed to Poseidon's undersea resort. They had checked in, and were now descending to the underwater part, where their hotel rooms were, and to no one's surprise Black Star was making threats to the aquatic animals. "I'll surpass god!" Black Star yelled. Everyone groaned at his outburst, although Soul was groaning for a different reason. He was currently standing between Kid and Maka in the glass underwater elevator. Maka kept on brushing her hands against his. She was looking away while blushing, and trying not to make her friends seem suspicious of her. Kid on the other hand was looking at a map of the undersea resort. He looked very aggravated by Black Star's actions, but so did everyone else. "I am supreme!" Black Star yelled again.

"They can't understand you," Kid said , taking the words out of everyone's mouth, while still looking at the map. Soul put his hands in his pockets. He felt his room key. Everyone had their own room, except for Maka, Blair, Liz and Patty. The Thompson sisters preferred to room together, and Blair wasn't trusted by herself. Soul looked over at his boyfriend. Kid purposely got Soul a room next to his, and got Maka a room in a different area. Kid had said since it was late notice (although since his father was Lord Death, he was able to get them the best rooms even though the hotel was completely booked) they weren't able to get all of the rooms in the same area, even though it was only Maka and Blair's room that was far away. Soul sighed, now that he was thinking about that, if Blair was so far away, then it would be difficult for her to help him. Soul groaned.

"Hey, Blair," he said getting said magical cat's attention "Would you rather room with me?" he asked giving her a knowing look.

"I don't min-"

"She's fine with Maka," Kid said glaring at Soul. Soul looked down to avoid Kid's tense gaze.

"You're right," he said knowing better than to cross the young reaper. Soul, now felt that Kid was more dominate, which he didn't like. He should have never suggested that they take turns. (If you know what I mean ;D)

"What! Are you back talking, me!" Black Star yelled to a dolphin "I'll kill you!" Black Star rolled up his sleeves and approached the window. Tsubaki and Liz started pulling him back.

"Stop!" Liz said.

"No, let him. That dolphin's been looking at me funny for a long time," Ragnarok said from the top of Crona's head. Crona rolled his/her eyes because he/she knew that Ragnarok only wanted to start something.

"Yeah!" Patty yelled jumping up and down. Soul stared at Black Star in disbelief ,even though he was being held back by Liz and Tsubaki, he still wanted to beat an innocent animal up for no reason. Soul looked over to Kid, who was ignoring the scene and talking to Blair, oddly enough. Maka groaned loudly.

"Stop," she said as she placed a hand on one of Black Star's shoulders. The assassin looked at her with a blush. The taller two girls in the group let go of him.

"S-Sorry," Black Star said. Soul rolled his eyes and looked away. He wanted to puke. The elevator had finally stopped, and everyone got off.

"Well, this is where we separate," Maka said looking down one of the hallways. Kid put his hands in his pockets.

"Yep," he said not really caring, while walking down the hallway where his and everyone else's rooms were. Maka sighed and turned down another hallway and Blair followed.

"See you, later," Tsubaki said waving, as did Liz and Patty. Soul continued to watch Maka until he noticed something.

"Why the hell are you going that way, Black Star!" he almost yelled. The assassin smiled.

"I asked Kid to get my room moved, so Maka wouldn't be alone," he said before turning around and following the cat and scythe meister "Wait up!" he yelled. Soul continued to stare in that direction. he felt one of his eyes twitch. So Kid could get Black Star's room moved, but he couldn't get Maka's room in the same area as everyone else. There were a lot of situation's like that with Kid, but no one would ever call him on it. Soul walked to his room. He sat on one of the couches in it when he got inside. Hopefully Maka would stay faithful, unlike him. Soul sighed, it was Wednesday. Sweatheart's day was Sunday. With Blair's help, hopefully he would make it through alive, and with two healthy relationships. Soul stood up and left the room. He knocked on Kid's room door. Kid answered.

"Hey," he said. Soul walked in.

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked closing the door. Soul shrugged.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked. Kid sighed.

"No," he said.

"Are you taking it out on Maka?" Soul asked sitting down on the couch in Kid's room.

"No," Kid said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Seriously?" Kid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I just don't trust you that much," he said. Soul stood up and laughed a little.

"So, you're jealous," he said. wrapping his arms around Kid. Kid avoided eye contact with Soul.

"No, it's just that you cheated on me with her," he said. Soul kissed along Kid's neck earning a moan.

"Honey, you're the only one for me," he said "When I was with her I only thought about you, I didn't even have sex with her."

"Really?" Kid asked in disbelief as his boyfriend continued to trail kisses on him.

"Yes," Soul lied. He wanted Kid to trust him again. It would be easier for him to run around during Sweetheart's day. If Kid wasn't suspicious, then everything would be better, the same goes for Maka. Soul wrapped his arms tighter around Kid.

"Do you want to fool around a bit?" he asked.

* * *

Soul smiled in the hallway. He felt so relaxed and wonderful after his time with Kid. He walked down the hall, and towards Maka's room. She was next. If he could make her completely trust him, then his job on Sunday would be a lot easier. Yes, his relationships were almost just like how they were in the beginning. Kid was starting to believe everything that Soul had said, just like he did before, and Maka still does. The only problem was Black Star. He didn't see him as that much of a threat, but the assassin, and Maka were childhood friends. Soul laughed in his head. Black Star had no chance with Maka, even if they do have a history of knowing each other. Black Star would aggravate Maka to no end, if they decided to get together. With this in mind, Soul walked happily to Maka's room, and knocked on her door. It wasn't long before she opened it.

"Hi, Soul," she said upon seeing him. Soul replied by kissing her. "I thought we were suppose to be extra secret with our relationship during this trip," she said teasingly, Soul shrugged and walked further into the room.

"Sorry, babe, but you make me feel amazing," he said. Maka smiled.

"What? Are you just figuring that out now?" Maka teased. Soul shook his head, then spontaneously pushed Maka on the bed in the underwater hotel suite.

"Let's give the fish a show, to make up for Black Star's rude behavior," he said.

* * *

Please review. Reviews are loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Before I thank all of you for your amazing reviews, I just have to ask do any of you even care about Maka? XD

Oh, and I'm happy that some of the characters are making some of you mad, because that means I just might be doing a good job at getting my points across =D.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They are crazy and they make me laugh and smile! XD

* * *

Soul laid back on the beach chair under the black and white beach umbrella. It was Thursday, and they all decided to go on the surface, and spend some time on the beach. Not many people who were at the resort chose to use their time on the beach. They were to amazed by the wonders in the water, and something over there that was considered a wonder, was running around the beach chasing Maka, who clung to the book in her hands. Soul involuntarily growled as he watched Black Star chase his meister. Maka had been laying next to Crona on a beach towel under a beach umbrella reading, then out of nowhere Black Star came up and jumped at her declaring that the beach was no place for reading. After this outburst, he began to chase her to get the book from her. Soul scoffed at the scene. If that was Black Star's version of seducing someone, then Soul had nothing to worry about. Soul turned his attention to the side of him. Kid, always the obsessed person that he is, was trying to get his sunglasses to be perched absolutely straight on his head. After moments of trying Kid gave up and placed his sunglasses on the table between Soul and him. Soul looked over to the nearest beach umbrella. Liz was just outside of it sunbathing on a beach chair. Patty was on the ground next to her making sandcastles. In front of them was a beach towel. Tsubaki was laying on it next to Crona, who had his/her knees pulled in. Soul sighed. The day just didn't seem that active, yet.

"B-Black Star!" Maka yelled from under the assassin. He had managed to get her book away from her. It was laying about one foot away from them. Black Star was hovering over Maka straddling her.

"Yes?" the assassin innocently said. Soul looked over to the display of action. A scowl on his face. He started to get up to throw Black Star into the water, and off of his girlfriend, but a hand was put on him.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked in a warning yet sweet and curious tone. Soul sat back down.

"Nowhere," he said.

"Hey, where's Blair?" Tsubaki asked turning over to her stomach and looking at her friends. Kid shrugged.

"I don't know," Soul said.

"She said something about hot boys in tight shorts," Liz said sitting up a bit "and then just left." Everyone decided to drop the subject, knowing how Blair was.

"Maka Chop!" Maka yelled. Soul looked over to them again. Black Star was laying on the ground holding his head. Maka was hovering over him with a book in her hand. It appeared as if said girl got a hold of her book, and Maka chopped Black Star off of her. Soul smiled at that; however the next thing that happened made him frown. Black Star picked Maka up and flung her over his right shoulder, then he ran off into the water with her. Soul clenched his teeth. There was no way in hell he'd let Black Star have any kind of fun at all with Maka. He looked to his side to see what Kid was doing. He was playing around with his phone.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked.

"Looking to see if there are any good night clubs around here," Kid replied not even bothering to look up at Soul. Soul looked around the beach. His eyes landed on the place where the underwater elevator was at that took them to their hotel suites. Soul smirked.

"Hey Kid?" he asked.

"What?" Kid said ,once again not bothering to look up.

"Do you remember when we played around yesterday?" Soul asked.

"Yea, so?" Kid asked, still not looking up. Soul smirked.

"I don't think the couches in your hotel suite are symmetrical," he said. Kid looked up. His eyes were a bit wide. Soul smiled. He had got him.

"Oh god, you're probably right," he said looking around in panic. Soul watched as Kid got up and quickly made his way to the underwater elevator, and Soul made sure to look at his ass while he walked away. Once Kid was out of site, Soul got up and went to where Black Star and Maka were splashing each other in the water. Black Star was on defense at the moment while Maka was on offense splashing. Black Star smirked and disappeared in the water. Maka looked around preparing for the worse. Then out of no where Black Star appeared behind Maka and picked her up again. He dropped her in the water creating a big splash. Maka came back up giggling. Soul watched in horror something had to be done now. Maka looked at Soul finally noticing him.

"Hey, Soul," she said "do you want to play? You can be on my team. I need all the help I can get." Soul scowled.

"Maka," he said not wanting Black Star to be suspicious of their relationship "can I talk to you alone?" Maka nodded. Soul grabbed her hand and led her out of the water.

"Wait! Soul you're being to forceful!" Maka whined. Soul just wanted her to be as far away from Black Star as possible. On the way away from their other friends, who were now either flirting with guys (Liz, Patty, and Blair), getting a tan (Tsubaki), or watching with a what the fuck look on their faces (Crona and Ragnarok), Soul had stepped on Patty's sand castle. Lucky for him, she wasn't there at the moment. "Where are we going?" Maka asked.

"Away from Black Star," Soul said. Maka ripped her arm from Soul's grasp.

"Why? We were having fun," she said confused.

"That's the problem!" Soul said.

"So you don't want me having fun?" Maka asked a little irritated.

"Not with Black Star! Don't you see, he likes you!" Soul yelled. Maka stared at Soul ,confused. Then a smile came to her features.

"I get it," she said "you're jealous." Maka started laughing. "Soul Evans A.K.A Mr. Cool is Jealous!"She said. Soul blushed from embarrassment as Maka clutched her stomach from laughing. "That makes me feel happy," she said finally cooling down.

"It does?" Soul asked surprised. Maka nodded.

"Yes, and if it bothers you that much I won't play around with Black Star like that any more," she said. Soul smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he said "I love you." Soul kissed Maka's forehead. Maka blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too," she said.

"That's so sweet." Soul felt his body go numb. Did Black Star just say that? Crap if he finds out, then he'll probably tell Kid. Soul calmed down a little. Maybe he could get Black Star to agree to not tell anyone. Soul turned around, but stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes hit the ground. "Hello," Maka said greeting Kid.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I started writing this early, because I got so many reviews from all of you, and I'm so happy. Thank you very much. =D

Also I find it funny, that some of you don't care what happens to Maka. XD 8Fangirl8 doesn't. ArtitudeGirl cares for her, and I think cutie pie does too. And it looks like Crazyasschick isn't the only one who can rhyme Vembra Isles is her competition. Speaking of Crazyasschick, her, KuroNohiryu, and a guest seems to want or think that Soul will get his balls crushed. We'll just see about that. And there just might be some more Maka/Black Star Lady00rose. Oh, and I'm so happy that someone under guest said that they love the whole Soul dating both Maka and Kid idea. That made me happy =D. I also got very happy, when another guest said it's so good. But what I'm not happy about was the death threat I got from The Minister of Evil. XD I knew it was the rebelx3 the second I laid eyes on the review.

Anyway I so happy about all of your reviews, so I wanted to express my gratitude by writing that paragraph, and writing this chapter early. I hope I didn't leave any of you out. =D

* * *

"Hey," Maka said greeting Kid. Soul looked down to avoid Kid's golden gaze.

"Hi," Kid replied to Maka. "Hey, Soul can I talk to you alone?" he asked. Soul looked up at Kid. His face wasn't angry like he thought it would be. Instead there was a confused expression on it. Soul nodded. He released Maka and followed Kid to the underwater elevator. Kid didn't say a word to him making Soul more and more afraid about what was to come. He looked over at Kid, who now had an unreadable expression. They left the elevator, and walked down the hall until they got to Kid's room. Without saying a word or changing his expression, Kid opened the door and walked in with Soul trailing behind him. Soul closed the door after he entered. There was a few seconds of silence until Kid finally spoke.

"Tell me, what just happened with you and Maka?" he asked. His expression hopeful yet hurt. Soul sighed and sat on the bed, confused at Kid's actions. He quickly formed an excuse in his mind.

"After I broke it off with Maka, she was in denial. I kept on telling her it was over, but she didn't want to believe it," Soul lied "Just now I got her to except that our relationship was over, and I told her goodbye. Relationship wise." Kid sat down next to Soul.

"Is that all?" he asked. Soul nodded looking at his boyfriend.

"Yes, you know I'd never hurt you ,honey," he said taking Kid in his arms then kissing both of his cheeks (for symmetry!).

"Alright," Kid said leaning into Soul's arms "I trust you." Soul sighed. That was a close call for him.

* * *

Soul yawned. He shut off the light and pulled the covers over himself. There was faint light coming from the water making the aquatic animals around him visible. Soul closed his eyes. He couldn't believe his luck. He had both Kid and Maka to himself. They both trusted him, and because of that Sweetheart's day was going to be easy. Soul smiled to himself in his sleep. He kept those happy thoughts close to him, until he felt it. It felt like some force was choking him without mercy. He opened his eyes and it was gone. The only evidence of the attack was a black electric skull looking shadow fleeing the scene. Soul climbed further up his bed to get away from it, as it disappeared from sight. Soul let out short and fast deep breaths. What was that? It was trying to choke him. Soul, now scared to sleep in that room, got out of bed and went to his boyfriends room hoping that he was awake. Soul, still breathing deeply, knocked on the door. Kid answered, as if on cue.

"Soul? What's wrong? You look as if you were just attacked," Kid said letting Soul in and closing the door. Soul nodded.

"I was," he said "I was being choked by a black shadow." Kid giggled a little.

"All shadows are black," he said. Soul sighed.

"Very funny. Anyway, do you know anything about this? You're a Shinigami. Can shadows do that, or was it just an...angered Soul?" he asked. Kid shrugged.

"Probably not," he said "You just probably had a bad dream." Soul put a hand on his head.

"Now that you mention it, that is the only logical explanation," he said. Kid nodded. "Sorry to have bothered you with this," Soul said.

"It was no bother," Kid said "and if it makes you feel better you can sleep with me." Soul smiled at Kid.

"Sure," he said. And with that they crawled into bed and Soul fell asleep in Kid's arms with a smile on his face, while Kid frowned down at Soul.

* * *

The next morning Soul felt worse than he ever did before. He was laying faced down on the floor. He looked down at where he was laying and saw blood. Soul immediately rushed to the bathroom to look at his reflection. When he did he was shocked. He had a black eye, and several places on his face had been cut. Soul lightly touched his face.

"What happened?" Soul heard. He looked over to see Kid leaning on the doorway.

"I-I don't know," Soul said "I must have hit the floor pretty hard." Kid shrugged walking over to the cabinet. He took out some band aids and some antibiotics.

"Maybe the shadow did it," Kid said giggling.

"Haha, very funny," Soul said as his boyfriend tended to his wounds, failing to notice the skull on Kid's night shirt.

* * *

Once again thanks for reviewing, and please continue to do so.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't feel like writing a paragraph, So I'll just thank you all.

Thank you Strengthx3, crazyasschick, Vembra Isles, ArtitudeGirl, Guest, lady00rose, Theiss SwitchBlades, KuroNoHiryu, 8fangirl8, Kyle, and Alycatt14 for reviewing! =D I put it in the order that you reviewed, because it was easier.

Oh, it looks like we have an official rap or rhyme battle going on between Crazyasschick and Vembra Isles. In your opinion who do you think won? I love their rhymes, it made me laugh. So is anyone else going to rhyme?

* * *

"Haha! Did Maka beat you up for disrupting our playing?" Black Star asked. After Kid had helped Soul with his wounds. Soul left to get ready in his hotel suite. He made sure to check for skull shaped shadows when he entered. Soul had gotten ready, and left to go greet Maka. When he got there Black Star was already by her hotel door, and he was laughing at Soul's beat up face.

"Shut up," Soul said "I fell out of bed this morning." Black Star rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"That makes since for the Black eye, but not for the cuts on your face," he said. Soul looked down 'maybe it was the shadow!' he thought 'or maybe it was... not it couldn't be him.' Soul pushed the thought that Kid could be the one behind his attack in the back of his mind. Soul reached forward and knocked on Maka's door. To neither of their surprise Blair opened the door in nothing but a towel.

"Are you here for Maka," Blair said "...or me?" She winked. Soul sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. Blair smirked then unwrapped the towel.

* * *

"So, what do you think Maka meant when she said to fuck off?" Black Star asked holding his head after receiving several Maka chops. Soul groaned also holding his head. Once Blair had dropped her towel, Maka walked towards the scene, she looked at Black Star and Soul, and pounded their heads in with an encyclopedia. After Maka cursed them out and shut the door in their faces, Soul and Black Star retreated back to Soul's room. Soul groaned.

"She just needs to cool off," he said looking through the few items still in his suitcase. He was looking for Maka's and Kid's presents, he wanted to put them somewhere where they would be safe. Soul continued to search though his items. He couldn't find them. Soul tried to remain calm. He started pulling things from his suitcase, surprisingly not getting attention from Black Star who was yelling at some fish about his awesomeness. Once all hope was lost Soul gave up. He cursed under his breath, but chose to keep his cool because Black Star was still there. Hopefully there were malls around. It was Friday, he had two days to get his lovers presents, but being the laid back person he always is, Soul decided to wait until the last minute just in case the gifts he bought decided to show up again. Soul yawned, still tired from the panic he had with the shadow last night. He flopped down on his bed and watched Black Star yell at the fish. Well, that makes one of his problems solved. The Black Star liking Maka one. There was no way Maka would go for someone as ADHD as Black Star. He seemed a little too bit 'out there' for Maka's taste. Soul giggled at the inside joke, but stopped once he thought about what happened yesterday. Maka did look like she was having fun with him... Soul shook those thoughts from his head. Maka was just being nice, that's all. She did Maka chop him that day for getting to close and personal with her. With that in mind Soul started smiling again at the assassin.

"I'll chop off your head," Black Star said. Soul smiled then turned his attention to the door leading into the hallway of his suite. It sounded like someone was knocking. Soul groaned then got out of bed. He walked down the hallway, then into the living room to open the door.

"Kid," Soul said looking at his boyfriend. Kid smiled at him.

"Hi," he said "are you feeling better?" Soul nodded.

"Yep, thank you for helping me," he said.

"Anytime," Kid said entering Soul's suite. Soul closed the door behind Kid.

"Black Star's here, so we can't do anything," he said walking towards the bedroom.

"I bet you did things with Maka," Kid mumbled. They had made it to the bedroom, and the second Kid walked in Black Star jumped on him sending both of them on the floor.

"Kid!" he said "thank Death god you're here! I need your help!"

"With what?" Kid asked under Black Star who was now straddling his hips trying to get Kid's full attention, much to Soul's dislike.

"We have to team up, and take out that whale," Black Star said pointing to the whale. Kid's eyes went wide at Black Star's request. It was unlike him to attack animals for no reason. He must be with withdrawal of fighting. In Death City there was always someone for the assassin to challenge, now that they were away on vacation, Black Star had no one, but the fish to fight.

"Are you high?" Kid asked. Black Star shrugged. "How can you not know!" Kid said. Soul rolled his eyes, fed up Black Star being all over his boyfriend. He bent down and picked him up and off of Kid and flung him on the bed.

"Woah!" Black Star said landing on the pillows. Kid blushed a little at Soul's actions.

"Don't make Kid feel uncomfortable," Soul said. Black Star scoffed.

"Everyone loves being around me, especially Maka!" he said with a huge smile. Soul had to hide his true angered expression, because Kid was there, so he smiled.

"Well, then ask her out," he said. Kid rolled his eyes, knowing total bullshit when he saw or heard it, and Black Star smirked.

"I will," he said.

"Then go right now," Soul said.

"Okay!" Black Star yelled. All three boys left the bedroom and headed to Maka's room. Soul closed the door of his suite and the first step he took, he tripped. Soul got up. Black Star was laughing and Kid was looking away smirking, which Soul didn't notice. On the way to Maka's room Soul continued to trip, Black Star kept laughing, and Kid kept smirking. (I think you all know who's making him trip, and how ;D) They had finally made it to Maka's suite. Black Star told Kid and Soul to wait in his suite while he asked her.

"Is something wrong with me, I keep on tripping!" Soul yelled. Kid laughed a little.

"Maybe it's the shadow," he said.

"Don't Start!" Soul said. Kid smirked, happy about what happened, but Soul took it the wrong way. He smiled and walked over to Kid. He placed his lips on Kid's and started to Kiss him. Kid kissed back a little. Soul licked Kid's bottom lip. Kid let him in, but the second Soul put his tongue in Kid bit him. "Fuck!" Soul yelled.

"I'm so sorry, love," Kid said "it was an accident." Soul calmed down a bit and nodded.

"I know, honey. It's alright," he said wrapping his arms around Kid. Kid moved out of Soul's grasp. Soul looked at him with confused eyes.

"Black Star could come back any minute," he said although that really wasn't something he cared about. Soul nodded.

"You're right," he said. Moments later Black Star returned with his head down.

"How'd it go?" Kid asked. Black Star's head popped up.

"She said Yes!"

* * *

You guys are awesome, especially the people who review! =D

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

There were several reviews for the last chapter, and that made me so happy! =D

So thank you to Crazyasschick, ME, Vembra Isles, KuroNoHiryu, ArtitudeGirl, AlyCatt14, Strengthx3, Theiss SwitchBlades, Guest, 8fangirl8, RedRockets, Wateves, lady00rose. Much love from me!

Thank you all! Oh and I like your rhyme 8fangirl8. Also I changed my pen name.

* * *

Soul paced back and forth in his hotel suite while Kid watched in disgust, careful to not let Soul notice. Soul knew that it would be risky to vent out loud in front of Kid, so he did it in his head while he walked around the room. However, Kid already knew that Soul was upset, because Maka agreed to go out with Black Star. After Black Star had told them that Maka said yes, he decided to get ready for his date, that would take place that same evening, so Soul and Kid left then went to Soul's room, where they were now. Soul groaned in discomfort continuing to pace. What was Maka thinking? She had agreed to Black Star. Soul now made a mental note to watch Black Star and Maka carefully when they were together. He glanced at Kid. Soul wanted to go to Maka and demand an explanation so badly, but he knew that Kid would grow suspicious, and that would lead to problems. Soul thought that Kid already had two strikes against him, but what he didn't know, was that he was out on the first strike. Soul sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend. He put an arm around his shoulder. Kid really wanted to take Soul's arm and throw Soul against the glass, but he had self control.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked in mock concern. Soul shook his head.

"No, I'm alright," he said, smiling at Kid. Kid smirked at him.

"Do you want me to blow you?"

* * *

Black Star smiled to his reflection in the mirror, he was all dressed up for Maka. He was taking her to one of the undersea restaurants at the resort, then for a walk on the beach. Black Star didn't want to be all corny and cliche with the beach idea, but the more time he had alone with Maka, the better. Black Star turned around to look at the clock on the wall. It was 7:50 P.M., their date started at 8:00P.M., but he decided to go early. Black Star left his hotel suite, and knocked on Maka's door. When she answered she was dressed up.

"Hey, Black Star," She said. Black Star smiled at her.

"Hi, am I too early?" he asked. Maka giggled.

"No," she said "I was already ready ten minutes ago." With that said Black Star offered his arm to Maka, who giggled then took it, and they both walked to the restaurant.

* * *

"I'm so happy you agreed," Black Star said as the waiter poured them some wine. Maka nodded.

"Me too," she said. The evening was going great, until they heard a slightly unwanted voice.

"Black Star, Maka? Is that you?" Soul asked arm in arm with Tsubaki, who looked slightly confused. Black Star involuntarily growled.

"What are you doing here Soul? And why are you with Tsubaki?" he asked. Soul smirked.

"We're just having Some fun. Do you mind if we sit?" he asked. Black Star scoffed.

"Yes, actu-"

"Thanks," Soul said pulling up some chairs and sitting across from Maka, as Tsubaki sat across from Black Star. There was and awkward silence as Soul smiled in Black Star's face, while Black Star glared in Soul's.

"So, how are you two?" Tsubaki asked trying to break the tension. Maka nervously laughed.

"G-Great!" she said a little too loudly.

"So Black Star, I'm surprised you didn't just make Maka sit there and bask in your awesomeness for your date," Soul said. Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Soul," he said getting aggravated.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said continuing to cockily smile in Black Star's face "What made you agree to go on a date with Mr. ADHD here?" Black Star clenched his fist and was about to get up. He knew Soul was messing with him, but he didn't know why.

"Say it again Soul, I dare you!" he yelled. Soul smirked.

"Mr. ADH-" Soul was cut off when Black Star flipped the table on him. Maka and Tsubaki quickly backed up from the scene slightly not surprised in Black Star's behavior, because he hadn't beat anything or anyone up in the past few days, and that frustration mixed in with what Soul was doing to him only made matters worse.

"Black Star!" Maka yelled as the manager came up to them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said. Black Star scoffed.

"You're not sorry," he said walking out the restaurant. Soul smirked while he watched the assassin leave. Maka grabbed Soul's arm.

"Soul! Why did you have to provoke him!" she yelled. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Why did you have to go on a date with him?" he asked.

"We're just friends!" Maka said.

"Friends don't go out on dates!" he said. Maka yanked her arm off of his.

"You just don't get it, Soul," she said before running off to meet Black Star. Soul groaned and looked at Tsubaki who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Let's go," Soul said as he funnily walked to the door. Tsubaki walked with him

"You've been walking funny this whole time," she said. Soul nervously laughed.

"I was swimming, and a piranha bit me," he said.

"Really? Kid said that there were no animals that bit in the water," she said. Soul smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Soul made his way to Maka's room. He had to apologize. He realized what he did was wrong, but seeing Maka and Black Star alone on a date really pissed him off. Even thinking about it made him angry. Soul knew that he was a hypocrite, but he loved Kid and Maka very much, and if anyone threatened one of his relationships, then he had to take care of it. Soul stopped in front of the door to Maka's suite. Hopefully she was there, and not off with Black Star. Soul sighed and knocked on the door. Blair answered.

"Is Maka here?" Soul asked. Blair nodded. Soul went in and went straight to Maka's room. He opened the door without knocking. Maka was putting some shorts over her swim suit bottom, she was getting ready to go somewhere. Soul was stuck in a trance while starring at Maka's body, that he didn't notice that she had noticed him and grabbed a book. He finally came to his senses when the book collided with his head.

"Get out!" Maka yelled. Soul held his head.

"Hear me out Maka! I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad," he said. Maka turned from him.

"I don't believe you," she said. Soul sighed.

"Listen, I love you, and I'm afraid that Black Star might steal you away from me. I don't want that to happen. Maka put her head down.

"You still shouldn't have provoked him," she said. Soul nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said. Maka turned to face him.

"Well, don't tell me that, tell Black Star," she said. Soul scoffed.

"Hell no," he said. Maka starred at him.

"Soul..." she quietly said in a warning tone. Soul sighed.

"Fine," he said. Maka smiled.

"Good," she said "I was just about to go meet up with him, so you can tell him now," she said. Maka grabbed Soul's hand and led him out of the suite. She knocked on Black Star's door. Black Star answered. He was wearing some swim trunks. Soul looked away.

"Sorry," he said. Black Star smiled.

"Wow, Soul this isn't very cool now is it?" he said. Soul clenched his teeth. Maka hit Black Star upside the head, knowing that Black Star shouldn't provoke people either.

"Stop it," she said "Now, that that's settled with, are you ready to go, Black Star?" Black Star nodded.

"Yep," he said. Soul quickly looked from Black Star to Maka.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked. Black Star smiled.

"For a walk on the beach. Now if you'll excuse us," he said grabbing Maka's hand and walking off with her. Soul growled as he watched his girlfriend walk away with his ex best friend. When they were out of sight, Soul sadly walked to his hotel room. When he got to the door, Kid was just leaving his own suite.

"Are you alright?" he asked "I'm really sorry for biting you."

* * *

Whateves gave me the blowjob biting idea.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for reviewing! I will respond to them at the end of this chapter!

You guys are awesome!

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Soul was once again walking around the mall for gifts for his two lovers. The only differences were that he wasn't in Death City, and he was alone. Soul sighed as he walked through a crowd of tourist. Sure, he was happy that both of his relationships were healthy, as far as he knew, but he couldn't help but thinking that tomorrow will go wrong. He had Blair's help, but he didn't know if that would be enough to distract Kid, when he went to be with Maka. Kid was very intelligent, but as far as Soul knew, Kid was clueless about Soul being with Maka. Soul groaned. Once again he had to find the perfect presents.

Soul decided to take the easy way out, and get them the exact same presents that they had before, but that was only if he could find them. So Soul went to get Maka's present first. He tried every book store in the mall, but he couldn't find it. Soul groaned as he left the last book store. It was right across from an electronic store. Soul was thinking about going in, but at the last minute he decided not to. There was no way that the present that he had gotten, Maka would be in there. So Soul turned around and walked to look for another present for Maka. But once again had the big question over his head. What would Maka want for a present?

Soul sighed and thought of jewelry. He walked to the nearest jewelry store and went in. The store had some music playing in the back ground. He ignored the greeting from the overly enthusiastic sales clerk, who was staring at him. Soul started looking around at the bracelets, wondering if there was one with a Scythe on it. Soul continued to look at them, but got irritated by the music. It sounded like some kind of pianist and violinist due. Soul started to get more and more frustrated with it. It was preventing him from getting Maka the best gift possible. Finally having enough of it, Soul turned around at the clerk, who was still starring at him.

"Can you please turn that crap off!" he yelled. The clerk looked at him for a bit then burst out laughing. Soul gave her a confused look, then a slim guy in a business suit walked out from the back.

"What's going on?" he asked. The clerk continued to laugh, not at all intimidated by her boss.

"Soul Evens just called his and his brother's music crap!" she said between laughed. The manger looked a little amused but was surprised to see a member from the Evens family in the jewelry store. Soul was still stuck on what the sales clerk had said. However he did remember doing a duet with Wes for Wes's new album. Soul sunk back in embarrassment. He really did just refer to his own music as crap, even though he really did think it was, he didn't want other people knowing.

"Rebecca stop laughing," the manger said, then he walked over to Soul "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience ." Soul hated when people treated him like that.

"It's alright, I think I'll be going," he said. The manger nodded.

"Please come again," he said. Soul sighed then walked out the door. No wonder the clerk was starring at him. Soul decided against jewelry for now. He continued to walk around the mall, hoping that window shopping would help. Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets, then his eyes became impossibly wide. He forgot his wallet. Soul quickly check his back pockets. Nothing. All he had on him was a droller and twenty-five cents in change. Soul groaned. Tomorrow was Sweetheart's day. It was his last day to shop. Soul looked at the store in front of him and got an idea.

* * *

Kid sat across from Black Star. Black Star leaned back. Kid tilted his head a bit. Black Star smirked at Kid. Kid rolled his eyes at Black Star. Black Star folded his arms.

"...No," he said. Kid glared at Black Star.

"I don't believe that," he said. Black Star shrugged.

"I'll say it again: I've never streaked," he said. Liz rolled her eyes and Patty giggled.

"Whatever," the older Thompson sister said. Kid sighed.

"That's unexpected," he said. Black Star nodded.

"Damn straight. Now it's my turn," he said "Truth or dare Blair." Blair smiled.

"Truth," she said. Patty groaned.

"Will someone pick dare already!" she yelled.

"Out of everyone in this room, who would you have sex with?" Black Star said ignoring Patty. Blair's smile widened.

"I'd have an orgy with all of you," she said.

"O-Okay," Tsubaki nervously said, while everyone else avoided eye contact with each other. Maka walked from the kitchen into the living room.

"Are you still playing truth or dare?" she asked. Liz nodded.

"It's better than watching Black Star yell at the fish," Kid said resulting in laughter from everyone but Black Star. Black star rolled his eyes mumbled something along the lines of 'the animals are just asking for it.'

"Besides it gives us something to do while we wait for Soul," Tsubaki said. Maka nodded.

"Oh yea, the resort's part is tonight," she said "I forgot to get ready."

"You'd think seeing all of us ready would trigger your memory or something," Liz said. Maka shrugged then went off to her room to change. Just as she left there was a knock on the door. It was Soul, and he was already dressed and ready.

"Let's get the party started!" he yelled.

* * *

Sorry it was a short chapter.

Replies:

**Alycatt14:** I was just so so happy when I read that you love this story. That made me feel really good. =D Thank you so much! And yes Soul did deserve it. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Crazyasschick**: That probably did happen XD LOL! Sadly I couldn't write what happened when Kid bit Soul. The site would have taken this story down. :( Thank you for reviewing!

**ArtitudeGirl: **It's good for Soul, now he knows how Kid feels, minus the killing factor =D. Thank you for your review!

**Theiss SwitchBlades:** Soul deserved it. XD And a threesome would be good, but I can't actually write a threesome sex scene , and I'm not too sure if that would be a good idea for this story:(. I did have a story with a threesome in it, but I took it down. Thanks for reviewing!

**ME:** I cracked up when I saw the 'Kid the piranha' part of your review! XD It was funny! Maka&BS are cute. Thanks for reviewing!

**Vembra Isles: **I hope the explosion didn't Kill you XD. And Soul is selfish, that's why he wants both Kid and Maka to himself. He wouldn't give Maka to BS.=D Thank you for the review!

**KuroNoHirya: **I was so touched and happy when you said it was one of the best stories you ever read, and in that other review either way I wasn't offended, but I kind of thought that you meant Maka =D. Thank you for reviewing!

**Strengthx3: **I love your crazy review! Since you're done helping Soul, maybe you can give Kid some advise on how to torture Soul without him knowing. XD Then you can show him how to bite a dick off while giving a blow job. =D Thank you for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

I know the last chapter was short. That's why I put 'Sorry it was a short chapter'. I have my reasons for making it short.

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! Sorry if Crona's OOC.

* * *

"CANNON BALL!" Black Star screamed jumping into the lighted pool of water. When he rose back up to the surface, he received several claps from the people around him. Kid sighed from a bar stool at the in water bar, because of Black Star's antics. Black Star was hyper the second they got to the area where the party was at; however that wasn't a surprise to any of his friends. Soul, Crona, and Blair where also at that bar. Soul ordered a drink for Kid. Blair wasn't surprised, and Crona seemed as if he/she didn't care. Maka and Tsubaki where at another bar on the land area, and Liz and Patty where on the dance floor grinding on some random guys. Yep, the scenery and the people around them promised an interesting night.

"So Soul?" Blair asked "are you ready for tomorrow?" Soul shrugged glancing at Kid who was looking a way, then he leaned into Blair.

"Make sure Kid doesn't suspect a thing," he whispered a little too loudly. Kid had heard. It did make since to him now, why Blair decided to come at the last minute. Soul was going to use her to distract him. Crona had also heard, but decided to ignore it. He/She had been paying attention to Soul's actions, and had figured that he was with both Kid and Maka.

"Will do," Blair said. Soul smiled at her and nodded. He sat back straight in his seat, but was somehow knocked off of it and into the water.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked with mock concern. Soul nodded wondering how that could have happened.

"I'm fine," he said, getting back up and sitting back down.

* * *

Black Star made his way over to the bar where Maka and Tsubaki were at. He smirked at Maka. Today was going to be the day that he got with her. Black Star confidently walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder. Maka turned around to Black Star's smiling face.

"Hey, Black Star," she said. Tsubaki also turned around to greet her partner.

"Hi," she said. Black Star nodded and sat down on the other side of Maka. He ordered a drink for both girls.

"So, how's it going?" he asked. Maka shrugged drinking the drink he had just bought her.

"It's been go-"

"Hey, Maka this is a party! You should be having more fun," Black Star said interrupting Tsubaki. Maka shrugged again.

"Yeah, I know," she said "but this party may be a little too wild for me." Black Star laughed.

"No it's not. Come on, lets go party!" he said not really caring about his own partner. Maka looked unsure.

"I don't know," she said.

"I know this great place over here with a waterfall, lights, and heated pools," he said. Maka smiled.

"Okay, lets go check it out," she said. Black Star nodded, and together they left Tsubaki feeling confused and alone.

* * *

(Back at the other bar.)

"Ugh! We need to get crazier!" Blair yelled hitting Crona on the back, who almost choked on his/her drink. Soul nodded.

"You're right," he said. Kid rolled his eyes. Soul and Blair ran to the dance floor where Liz and Patty were. Crona sighed and looked at Kid.

"Are you alright?" he/she asked. Kid shrugged.

"More or less," he said. Ragnarok pooped out of Crona's back and perched himself on top of Crona's head.

"We figured it out three stripes," he said "the jig is up!" Kid looked at him confused, yet surprised. Had they really?

"W-What are you talking about?" Kid asked as if he didn't understand.

"I saw at skull shaped black shadow push Soul into the water," Crona said "I know it was you, Kid." Kid sighed.

"What about it?" he asked. Crona took a sip of his/her drink.

"Are you getting revenge on Soul for two-timing both you and Maka?" Crona asked. Kid looked at him/her surprised.

"Wait? He was going out with both of us at the same time! I thought he just cheated on me," Kid said, but he was also surprised at the fact that Crona knew. Crona shrugged.

"I've been paying attention to Soul," Crona said "and yes he was with both of you at the same time." Kid groaned.

"That lying son of a bitch," he said. Ragnarok rolled his eyes.

"Are you just figuring this out now three stripes?" he asked "You have to up your game if you want revenge on Soul. You have to do more than keep 'accidentally' hurting him." Kid nodded. Ragnarok was right. Kid was about to open his mouth to say something, but then Blair showed up.

"Come on Kid, Crona," she said "Let's dance!" She gabbed Kid's arm and led him to the dance floor, and she motioned for Crona to follow them. Crona shook his/her head 'no'. Ragnarok looked down at his meister.

"Aren't you going to go dance?" he asked. Crona shook his/her head again.

"N-No, I can't d-deal with dancing," he/she said.

"So now you're choosing to be a prissy," Ragnarok said. Crona sighed.

"Shut up, Ragnarok."

On the dance floor where several people were dancing. Kid was dancing with Blair, and Soul was dancing in between Liz and Patty. Soul hated seeing Blair grind on his boyfriend, but it was better to just let it happen. Blair was going to help him tomorrow after all. Kid saw the slightly angered look on Soul's face. He figured it was because he was dancing with Blair. Kid smirked, loving to see Soul like that, So he grabbed Blair's hips and grinded back. Soul was doing his best to ignore it, but Blair reached behind her and started getting a little handsy on Kid. That's when Soul lost it, but he managed to keep his cool. Soul stepped out from in between Liz and Patty, then he removed Blair from Kid.

"I need to talk to Kid alone," he said trying to play it off. Kid smirked knowing that it has gotten to the scythe. "Let's go," Soul said leading Kid away from the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked, when Soul finished dragging him away.

"You and Blair were grinding on each other. That's what's wrong," he said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like you weren't dancing between both of my partners," he said.

"That's not the point," Soul said getting a little angry.

"Then what is your point? Besides being a hypocrite," Kid asked. Soul clenched his hand into a fist.

"I'm not a hypocrite, and my point is that you shouldn't have been dancing on Blair!" he said. Kid folded his arms.

"It's not a big deal Soul. Calm down. Blair and I are just friends," he said "And you are a hypocrite because, as I said before, you were dancing with Liz and Patty." Soul took in several deep breaths. He regained his 'cool'.

"Okay, I get it," he said "I'm sorry I overreacted." Soul wrapped his arms around Kid hugging him. Kid wanted to gag, but he reluctantly hugged Soul back.

* * *

(With Maka and Black Star)

"It's so gorgeous out here!" Maka said sitting down on a bench, in an island like area in the middle of the heated pool. Black Star smiled and nodded.

"It really is," he said "I read about this place in a pamphlet Kid gave me. I figured that no one would be here because of the party, so I decided to show you." Maka smiled at Black Star.

"Thank you," she said. Black Star laughed a bit.

"It's nothing to thank me for," he said. Maka scooted closer to Black Star.

"No, it is, and I just don't mean thank you for showing me this. I mean thank you for making this trip fun for me. I didn't really spend it with Soul. He's my partner," Maka said not wanting Black Star to find out about her and Soul's relationship "and he's been very distant from me lately. So thank you for making this trip worth while." Black Star blushed at Maka's words.

"Your welcome," he said "It's been fun hanging around you too." Maka leaned on Black Star's shoulder, watching the water fall from the waterfall, and the lights around the area change color. Soul really had been distant from her lately. Was he seeing someone else? Maybe it was Blair? That could be the reason why he wanted her to come on the trip. Maka sighed. It was nice having someone on this trip to hang out with. If it wasn't Black Star, then maybe she would have been with Kid. Thinking about Kid, where had he been the entire trip? What had he been doing? Maybe he was doing something that had to do with symmetry.

* * *

(Back at the party)

Soul had finished talking to Kid, then the shinigami went to join Crona at the in water bar. Soul decided to take this time to do things with Maka. The only problem was, was that he didn't know where she was. Soul looked around for the last person Maka had been seen with. Tsubaki. He found her at a bar. She was slightly drunk.

"Hey Tsubaki? Do you know where Maka is?" Soul asked. Tsubaki burst out in laughter, although Soul didn't know what was so funny.

"S-She's with -hic- Bl-Black Star at some waterfall P-Place," she slurred between laughs. Soul growled. Black Star had crossed the line. Soul thanked Tsubaki, who was still laughing, then went off to go find Maka and Black Star. He left the main party area and went though a man made fake jungle area to find his girlfriend. He finally reached the, as Tsubaki put it, "waterfall place", and sure enough Maka was there and she was leaning on one of Black Star's shoulders. Soul growled and clenched his teeth. He went around and crossed a bridge that brought him to the middle island like area, where Maka and Black Star were.

"What the fuck is going on?" Soul asked enraged. Maka quickly stood up.

"Soul!" she said. Black Star also stood up.

"Hey Soul, I chose Ma-" Black Star was interrupted when Soul pushed him in the water.

"What the hell, Soul!" Maka said.

"Maka, what where you doing with Black Star?" he asked in a low voice in attempt to not get too angry.

"We where just hanging out! Something that you haven't done with me during this entire trip!" Maka yelled.

"I would've been with you, but you were too busy flirting with Black Star!" Soul yelled. Maka rolled her eyes.

"We weren't flirting!" she yelled.

"Bullshit," Soul said. Maka groaned.

"You just don't get it Soul!" she yelled.

"What don't I get!" Soul said.

"You can't get mad at me if I hang out with other guys, if you aren't going to hang out with me!" Maka said then walked away. Soul regretfully watched her retreating form.

"Maka, wait!" he called. Black Star climbed back up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Soul pushed him back off.

"Come back Maka!" Soul yelled.

* * *

(At the bar with Crona, Kid, and Ragnarok.)

"Did you have fun dancing?" Crona asked. Kid shrugged.

"I did, but that asshole ruined it," he said. Crona looked at him confused.

"He's talking about Soul," Ragnarok whispered to his meister. Crona nodded up at him.

"Oh, I see," He/she said. Kid nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Ragnarok scoffed.

"You need to take action!" he said. Kid looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you should hit him where it really hurts. In his emotions," Ragnarok said.

"How?" Kid asked.

"Mess up his other relationship."

* * *

The party was still going on, but several people decided to leave, it was 1:30A.M. after all. Among those people where Maka, Crona, Kid, and Black Star. Everyone decided to go to their suite's, but Kid had other things on his mind. He went to Maka's suite and knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hey, Kid," she said "come in." Kid walked in and Maka closed the door behind him. "Do you want to hang out, or watch a movie?" Maka asked wanting to get Soul off her mind. Kid smirked at her.

"No," he said.

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Sweetheart's day. Soul got ready for the day then headed out. He had been working on his apology the whole night. He even got Liz and Patty to help. Soul confidently yet hopefully walked to Maka's room. He figured after he repaired his damage with Maka, he would swing by Kid's room, because it was easier to get morning sex from Kid then Maka. Soul stopped in front of Maka's door. He sighed then knocked on it. After a few moments Maka answered, horror was on her face from the sight of Soul. She immediately closed the door.

"I'm here to apologize, Please open up and give me a chance!" he yelled.

"No, go away Soul!" Maka yelled. Soul sighed dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Please open the door Maka and tell me what I did wrong," he said. A few seconds later Maka opened the door a crack. The look on her face was indescribable, but Soul knew that he had to do anything in his power to make her happy. "It's my fault," Maka said "I had sex with Kid last night."

* * *

That was longer than the last chapter.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated. I was away on vacation. (At the resort I stayed at they folded the toilet paper they way Kid does XD)

Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Soul stared at Maka. His face was angry yet confused. Who the hell was he suppose to be mad at? Kid or Maka? Seeing the look on Soul's face, Maka stepped back and fell on the couch. Soul, who wanted answers opened the door fully and walked in. He closed the door once he got inside. Soul looked at Maka. She looked slightly panicked. Soul balled a fist at his side to help control his anger. He wanted to know how it happened and why. Did Kid get Maka to sleep with him, or did Maka get Kid to sleep with her? Maka did seem pretty angry last night at Soul. Did she use Kid as revenge? But if she did, why Kid? Why not Black Star? What the fuck happened last night? Soul sighed from having a mental overload. He sat down in front of Maka on the floor.

"Why...What happened?" he asked trying to use the right words. Maka avoided eye contact with Soul. She was wondering why he wasn't cursing her out, or saying that she was like her Papa, which she would deny.

"I-I..I'm not sure," Maka began "Kid came over last night wanting to talk, and stuff. I really needed someone to talk to so I agreed. I confessed to him that you and I were going out. He said he wasn't surprised..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"...Really? I'm not surprised," Kid said once Maka told him that her and Soul were dating. Maka nodded.

"Yep, but he thinks I'm being unfaithful, and flirting with Black Star," she said.

"Well, I don't think you'd ever cheat on him, because you're always saying that men are despicable, and I know you're not a hypocrite," Kid said. Maka nodded.

"Thank you," she said. Maka sighed "I could really use a drink." Kid smiled at her.

"We can order room service," he said. Maka smiled back. They ordered some champagne, being that Maka wasn't that much of a drinker, and Kid couldn't get drunk, not that he wanted to.

"So, Kid," Maka started on her second glass "What was the worse relationship you've ever been in." Kid shrugged.

"Well, I was going out with someone, and they were cheating on me through out the entire relationship," he said "they told me that they would end it, but they never did." Maka poured herself another glass.

"Really? Why would someone cheat on you?" she said in disbelief "You're like...perfect, If not better! I mean you're a god! Literally." Kid shrugged.

"Thank you, but I'm not perfect, and I'm asymmetrical," he said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it, Kid. Three adorable stripes in your hair is not a flaw," she said. Kid shrugged again.

"Whatever," he said.

"Well, what you went through, is worse than what I'm going through. I mean, if Soul cheated on me I'd make sure that he never saw the light of day again! And if he was having sex with that person then I'd bite his dick off!" Maka said. Kid laughed a little, thinking that Maka and him were similar in some ways. Maka smiled getting another glass of champagne. Kid didn't really drink any.

"So, how was your relationship with Soul, physically?" Kid asked. Maka thought about it for a bit. She wasn't uncomfortable with the question, because she was slightly tipsy.

"Soul's, pretty good, but he worries about his needs, before mine," she said. Kid nodded knowing exactly what Maka was talking about. "He doesn't let me on top that much either, he even tried to make me go anal," she said whispering the last part. Kid nodded. He didn't expect anything less from Soul.

"Did you say anything about that to him?" Kid asked. Maka shook her head.

"I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea, and make him think that he was bad," she said leaning back "So, how were the relationships that you had physically?" Kid shrugged.

"They were great, but I rarely had anyone that wanted to try to take me all in," he said. Maka's eyes went wide, and she almost choked on her drink.

"Wait, what?" she asked. Kid sighed.

"In my past relationships, barely any of the people that I had sex with wanted to take 'it' all in. It's possible to do, but from what I've been told, it's a bittersweet pleasure," he said. Maka just had one question in her mind.

"Kid, are shinigami's...bigger?" Maka asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes," he calmly said. Maka stared at Kid for awhile. Her gaze continuously dropping lower, then going back up to his face. Maka knew she wasn't drunk, but a little tipsy, so she didn't know if it was the alcohol, or just her curiosity, but she had to ask.

"Can I see it?"

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"...Kid was very reluctant, but after some time he did show me, then...I-I don't know why, but I asked to touch it...touching led to stroking, stroking led to kissing, Kissing led to licking...licking led to sucking...and that led to...well...yea," Maka said feeling worse and worse as she told the story. "I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." Soul stood up, with his head looking down. To him, it seemed like it was all Maka's fault, but what he didn't know, was that Kid had a lot to do with what happened. Soul felt like he was about to explode and beat up Maka, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Soul decided to explode in a different way. Soul picked his head up to reveal a disgusted and angered look on his face. Maka saw that look, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"You filthy, no good PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WHORE! YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT BLAIR BEING ALL OVER ME, AND HOW YOUR FATHER CHEATS, BUT YOU DECIDED TO BE A MOTHER FUCKING HYPOCRITE AND GO FUCK KID AND CHEAT ON ME!" Maka felt tears fall down her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Soul! I didn't mean t-"

"NO! IF YOU WERE SORRY THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED!" he yelled. Maka looked down and quietly cried. Soul turned around, he muttered a curse word about her, then left. Maka fell to the floor. It was all her fault. That's what she thought.

* * *

Soul stormed out of Maka's suite and headed to Kid's suite. He thought it was mostly Maka's fault, but he also knew that Kid was also to blame. Kid was a shinigami. He should have had self control. Kid should have told Maka 'no' when she asked to see his cock. Soul groaned just thinking about what happened. He felt betrayed, disgusted, and angry, but he couldn't help but wonder if that was how Kid felt the day when he saw him kissing Maka in the library. Soul pushed that thought in the back of his head, and convinced himself that none of it was his fault. Soul stopped in front of Kid's door. He quickly knocked on it. There was no answer. Soul knocked again, but this time louder. There was still no answer. Kid wasn't there. Soul groaned and sat down against Kid's door. Now what? Soul hit his head against the door wondering what to do next, then out of nowhere Black Star rounded the corner. He stopped when he saw Soul on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Soul shrugged.

"Hey, Black Star," he said "sorry about what happened yesterday with Maka. I know that it wasn't your fault." Black Star looked down at Soul.

"Soul, what are you talking about? You know I like Maka," he said. Soul rolled his eyes. He had forgot about that.

"Whatever Black Star," he said "I've been having a bad time this entire vacation. First of all I'm afraid to sleep in my room alone at night, because I was attacked by a skull like black shadow, then-"

"Wait," Black Star said interrupting Soul "Skull like black shadow? You mean the ones that Kid uses?" Soul stood up realizing something.

"What? K-Kid uses shadows?" Soul asked. Black Star scoffed, not knowing what was actually going on in Soul's mind.

"Yea, I was on a mission with him, and he used them. I have to say it was pretty cool, but not as awesome as ME!" Black Star said, then he went on to boast about himself, all the while Soul just blankly starred forward trying to figure out what the fuck had been going on.

* * *

Kid knocked on Maka's door. Maka answered with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, Kid" she said opening the door and letting him in.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked. Maka shook her head then sat down on the sofa.

"No, Soul's angry at me. Why didn't you stop me last night! Why didn't you tell me no!" she yelled. Kid sighed then sat down next to her. Maka looked down. She felt horrible.

"Maka, I never meant for you to get hurt. You didn't know what had been happening," Kid said. Maka looked at Kid.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Kid sighed again.

"The person that I was talking about last night was Soul," he said. Maka's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"Soul was going out with both you and me," he said. Maka slowly stood up, denying it.

"No, that can't be it..." she said. Kid nodded again.

"Maka," he said "you can see souls, so you'd know if I was lying." Maka covered her mouth. Her face held disbelief. She had been looking at Kid's soul, and from what she saw, he wasn't lying. Then since that was true, Soul had no reason to get mad at her. He was the hypocrite not her. Maka's face that once held a saddened expression, now showed rage.

"THAT LYING SACK OF SHIT!"

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for reviewing, and reading.

* * *

Maka paced back and forth. Soul was now dead in her eyes. Kid watched her. He was waiting for her to calm down about the situation. "I will kill him!" Maka yelled going on and on about Soul "he's such a bastard!" she said again. Kid sighed. He remembered that that was his first thought when he found out that Soul had been cheating on him. He couldn't really blame Maka for feeling that way. At least she didn't feel bad about going behind Soul's back and sleeping with him. Maka finally sat down. She groaned loudly in aggravation, then finally settled down. Kid looked at her.

"Are you done?" he asked. Maka nodded.

"Yes," she said crossing her arms over her eyes.

"Good," Kid said "I think we should get him back." Maka lowered her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"How?" she asked. Kid smiled.

"By messing with him," he said. Maka looked at Kid.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked.

"Well," Kid said "it won't be easy, but right now we have to regain his trust."

"Kid, we had sex last night," Maka said "Soul knows and he's pissed. It will be near impossible for us to do that." Kid shrugged.

"Maka, in case you haven't noticed, Soul is easy to fool. I've been fucking around with him the entire trip. Just tell him that you're sorry and that you were drunk last night," he said. Maka sighed.

"It's worth a try," she said.

* * *

Soul stormed around looking for Kid. He wanted to know if what Black Star had said was true. Soul groaned. Sweetheart's day had been awful so far. First he found out that his two lovers had sex last night, then he found out that one of his lovers was possibly out to kill him. Soul turned down the hallway to go to Maka's room. He bumped into Kid.

"Soul?" Kid said holding the place where their heads had collided. Soul angrily looked at Kid. A blush was slightly on his face, because the look on Kid's face at that moment was very adorable. "Is something wrong?" Kid asked.

"Yes, actually there is something wrong," Soul said "Were you trying to kill me with those shadows?" Kid looked at him with a confused expression, which he purposely did to try to throw Soul off guard as much as possible, and it was working.

"What are you talking about, love?" Kid asked reaching out to hold both of Soul's hands. Soul's blush became more apparent, so he cleared his throat and pulled his hands away to regain some of his composure.

"D-Don't act dumb Kid, I know it was you!" Soul said "you've been hurting me this entire trip." Kid rolled his eyes and moved closer to Soul.

"Honey, you can believe what you want to believe, but I would never hurt you," he said. Soul moved back.

"Yes, you would, that's probably why you slept with Maka!" Soul said. Kid sighed. He turned away from Soul. Although he really did it to hide the smile that was creeping on his face.

"Soul, I know that was wrong, and I'm sorry," he said with mock sadness "but can you forgive me. Like when I forgave you." Soul sighed and looked at the ground, forgetting about the shadows. Kid had forgave him about the Maka thing, and as far as Soul knew it was still currently going on. Soul had to admit that he rather his lovers have sex with each other than someone else, like Black Star. Soul sighed again. He wrapped his arms around Kid's back and whispered in his ear.

"Of coarse, babe," he said. Kid smirked.

* * *

After Soul's encounter with Kid, he decided to go tell Maka that he forgave her. Soul knocked on the door to her suite, and in no time at all, Maka answered.

"Hey," she said looking down, trying to act sad.

"Hey," Soul said "can I come in?" Maka nodded and stepped out of the way. Soul walked in and Maka closed the door. Moments of silence passed until Soul broke it.

"I'm sorry," he said turning around to face Maka. Maka's eyes widened a bit. It had been easier than she thought. Maka decided to roll with the situation.

"No," she said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"No, I overreacted. You were probably mad at me yesterday, and you were probably a little tipsy. The two of those things combined must have set you off," Soul said cutting Maka off. He was trying to make an excuse for her, so he wouldn't have to tell her the real reason why he was sorry. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul. Soul hugged back, and the whole time Maka was trying to restrain herself from strangling him.

"Do you want to go somewhere today?" she asked. Soul nodded "great, I'll pick the place and tell you later, okay?" Maka said.

"Sure," Soul said wanting to do anything to make her happy. Soul left to go get ready. As soon as the door closed and he was out of sight, Maka smiled deviously. She picked up her cell and made a call.

"Hey, Black Star do you have any plans...really?...that's great, because Soul and I were going to do something, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us...great! see you soon!" Maka hung up then called Kid.

"Hey...he forgave me...that's great...alright well he and I planned to do something in a few minutes and I just called Black Star and invited him...that sounds great...okay I will, bye!" Maka smiled and went to her room to go get ready. (Kid told her that Soul had forgave him, and then he told her to flirt with Black Star as much as possible.)

* * *

I need ideas on how Maka and Kid should mess with Soul! Leave it in a review or PM me, and you will get credit for it!

Oh, and if you're bored and you love Soul Eater as much as I do, then you should check this out:

www. fanfiction . net forum/The_New_Soul/115868/ (there's a slash between the words net and forum)


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for reviewing and reading!

* * *

Maka casually leaned on her apartment door making conversation with Black Star. The plan was to flirt with Black Star, and fuck around with Soul. Kid had given Maka something to put in Soul's drink to make him sick and throw up whatever he ate. (Vembra Isles (writing anything that had to do with worms would have made me throw up. I'm deathly afraid XD.) Maka smiled as she put her hands in her pockets and felt the small vile. Black Star thought she was smiling about the story he was telling, which was one of his ever so popular surpassing god stories. Maka just nodded and smiled. She wasn't really listening. All she could think about was getting back at Soul. She knew he would flip the second he found out that Black Star would accompany them. Moments later Soul arrived with a smile on his face, but it slowly disappeared when he saw Black Star.

"Hey, I invited Black Star to come with us. Is that alright?" Maka asked. Soul looked at Black Star in aggravation as the assassin just smiled back not knowing that Soul was pissed with him.

"Sure," Soul said not enthusiastic at all. Maka smiled knowing it was getting to him.

"Great!" she said "Let's go." Maka grabbed Black Star's arm pulling him forward, while Soul trailed behind cursing Black Star's existence.

* * *

The first thing that they decided to do was to go eat somewhere. They chose a place that was beach side, and Maka sat next to Black Star (mairaloveszexion). Soul groaned disapprovingly as he sat on the opposite side of them at the square table. Maka started whispering in Black Star's ear and giggling. Soul cleared his throat to get Maka's attention, but Maka ignored him and continued flirting with Black Star, who had a big grin on his face. Soul sighed. He didn't want to make a scene so the only thing he could do was sit and watch. That became too painful, so Soul turned his attention to the sea. It was Sweetheart's day, and Soul wanted to spend time with his Sweetheart alone. Without Black Star. Soul had been wondering why Maka invited the assassin in the first place. He also wanted to know why Maka was flirting with him. Maka smirked across the table at Soul. She knew that it was getting to him. Maka didn't want to just hurt Soul emotionally, she also wanted to hurt him physically. Maybe Kid would let her shove bricks up Soul's ass (Strengthx3). Moments later a waiter came and asked them what the wanted to drink, then shortly after he brought it to them.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

"The seafood special."

"The admiral's feast."

"The calamari with shrimp." After taking their orders the waiter left. Maka put her hand in her pocket slightly touching the glass vile. She needed a plan to get both of Black Star's and Soul's attention elsewhere. And she knew just what to do, being that both of them were idiots.

"Oh my god is that a whale!" Maka said.

"Where?" Black Star and Soul simultaneously said before getting up to go look through one of the windows facing the beach. Maka quickly poured what Kid gave her into Soul's drink and mixed it with a straw. Both boys returned to the table.

"There was no whale," Black Star said as if his feelings were hurt. Maka shrugged.

"I thought I saw one, sorry,"she said. Soul and Black Star sat back down, and Maka happily watched as Soul drunk his iced-tea. Then their food arrived Maka happily watched Soul, waiting until he threw up. She wanted an estimate of time, so she decided to call Kid.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said. Maka got up and started walking to the bathroom. When she walked past Soul she 'accidentally' knocked her drink, and it spilled on the table mostly hitting him.(crazyasschick) "Sorry," Maka said with mock concern. She smiled as she continued towards the bathroom, hearing Soul curse existence and Black Star say 'it didn't spill on me because I'm a god.' Maka got in the bathroom and immediately called Kid.

"Hello?" Kid said.

"Kid, when does that drug you game me take affect?" Maka asked checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I don't know," Kid said.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Maka said. Kid sighed on the other end.

"I mean I. Don't. Know," Kid said.

"Okay I get it, you don't have to say it as if I'm a retard," Maka said now leaning on the bar.

"Whatever. Let me know what happens, bye," Kid said.

"Bye," Maka said hanging up the phone. She left the bathroom and continued towards their table. She smiled and had to contain laughter when she saw it. Soul had threw up everywhere, including Black Star, and the restaurant staff was trying to clean it up. Maka took out her phone and took a picture of it before she was seen, then she sent it to Kid. Maka composed herself as she walked over to the table. A look of disgust was on her face.

"Oh my god Soul!" she said "What happened?" Soul was about to answer, but he vomited instead. Black Star would have been laughing at Soul, but he was too busy cleaning the vomit off of himself with a towel that the workers at the restaurant had given him. Maka turned around to smile. She knew that she and Kid would make Soul have even worse fates today. Making him throw up was just the start of it. Maka turned back around with a sympathetic look on her face. "Are you alright?" she cutely asked.

"Yea, i thin-"

"I was talking to Black Star, because you threw up on him," Maka said cutting Soul off, and with that said from Maka, Soul was just speechless. He angrily watch feeling very confused as Maka help Black Star clean himself up. She ever so often whispered in his ear resulting in both of them giggling.

* * *

Maka sat on the bed in her room in the suite watching Soul pace back and forth complaining about how she was flirting with Black Star. Maka was very disgusted at Soul by that point. He had the nerve to give her a pointless lecture about Black Star, when he was busy grabbing is ankles for Kid and vise verse. In all truth Maka was ignoring Soul's little speech. Sure, she was very happy that the plan was a success and Soul clearly was pissed off at her for flirting with Black Star, but she was so pissed, because Soul was such a hypocrite.

"Why did you do it, Maka?" Soul asked "The whole time we were there you were all over Black Star." Maka sighed.

"Listen honey, I'm so sorry your feelings got hurt, but you're cooler than that right? It isn't very cool to get all worked up over something so small," she said. Soul sat down on the bed.

"I guess not," he said remembering Kid. Maka smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Good to know," she said.

* * *

Soul left Maka's suite. The day got worse for him. He looked down lost in his thoughts. Kid rounded the corner and walked in the hallway, with both Liz and Patty on each side of him. He smiled deviously when he saw Soul. Oh the possibilities...

"Hey Soul," Kid said. Soul looked up. He smiled when he saw Kid, but it decreased when he saw Liz and Patty with him.

"Hey!" Patty yelled, while Liz just waved.

"Hi, so what are you all up to?" Soul asked.

"We're going to go do that thing where they let you swim with the fish!" Patty said. Kid sighed.

"We're actually going to the aquarium, but yes, they let you do that," he said.

"Do you want to come?" Liz asked.

"Sure," Soul said. Kid smiled at Soul, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing to mess with Soul. They had finally made it, to the aquarium area. On their way there Soul kept on brushing on Kid and slightly touching him. Kid wanted to break his arm off, but he easily composed himself. "I don't see why they have an aquarium, when the whole entire place is like one," Soul said.

"That's because some of the animals are too dangerous and big to be put in the water where our hotel suites are," Kid said "So they have animals like sharks and jellyfish here." Soul nodded I see.

"Come on big sis, let's go swim with the fish!" Patty said. Liz groaned in discomfort not really liking the idea.

"I have a better idea, I'll just watch you," she said. Patty shook her head and grabbed her sister's arm pulling her along.

"I'd rather do it with you, now let's go!" she said.

"Don't go into water with something dangerous!" Kid called to his partners. Once Liz and Patty where gone, Soul smiled and put an arm around Kid.

"It's so great to be alone with you," he said. Kid forced a smile on his face.

"Good to know," he said. Soul nodded and he and Kid started walking.

"So, is there anything you want to do?" Soul asked. Kid smirked.

"Actually there is," he said while taking a camera out from his pocket "go swim in that water." Kid said pointing to a beach like area separated from the rest and had bars around it. Since Kid had a map, he knew where everything was. Soul smiled at Kid then headed for it.

"What's in it?" Soul asked. Kid smiled.

"Dolphins," he said. Soul got in and Kid snapped a photo then backed up a bit. Soul had wondered why, but he figured it was for getting a better angle. It wasn't long before Soul found out that he was actually in danger.

"Oh my god!" a female worker at the aquarium said while pointing behind Soul "get out idiot, hurry. And next time read the fucking signs." Soul turned around, only to be attacked by a hammer head shark. He was of coarse running around screaming, and so was the worker, but Kid had other things on his mind.

"Are you allowed to talk to us like that?" he asked referring to her calling Soul an idiot and telling him the read the 'fucking' signs.

"Kid, help!" Soul yelled. Kid nodded, then he got out his camera and started taking pictures. It wasn't long before Liz and Patty showed up.

"What's going on?" Liz asked. Kid zoomed in on the shark trying to eat Soul's leg.

"Soul wanted to play with the sharks. He was calling them out, the way Black Star did to the animals at the underwater hotel," he said.

"Oh, I see," Liz said. Patty giggled.

"We had fun swimming with some huge turtles," she said. The worker, who was still yelling for help and panicking, looked at all three of them as if they were insane.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR FRIEND IS IN DANGER!" she yelled.

"That is so rude. First the insults and now yelling, this is so unprofessional," Kid said.

"Your friend could die!" she yelled.

"He's fine," Kid said motioning to Soul, who was now being chased by two sharks "see." Soul angrily groaned while running. He didn't want to have to resort to killing the sharks, but since the retarded aquarium worker was screaming for help instead of actually going to get help, and Kid was taking pictures, he had to do it. Soul turned his arm into a blade and cut through both of the sharks.

"Thank god!" the worker yelled. Kid smirked, the whole time he was hiding his laughter. Soul got out of the water panting hard.

"There...were no...dolphins," he said, then passed out. (The shark idea was by Alycatt14)

* * *

I'm going to start making the chapters longer, so I can hurry up and finish this story.

I will use (or try to use) the rest of your ideas in the next chapter.

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Have any of you seen the shows Scrubs? There's a secondary character on there that's crazy named Hooch. And everyone there says the phrase 'Hooch is crazy'. Well I just want to say 'Strengthx3 is crazy'. And speaking of crazy I agree with Crazyasschick's review. It had me fucking ROFLing.

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but school just started, and I've been so exhausted. So I didn't feel like writing.

Anyway thank you all for reviewing! I'll try to use the rest of your suggestions in this chapter. (Alycatt's shark suggestion was amazing!)

* * *

Soul plopped down on his bed in his suite. The whole day had been a total disaster so far! First he had a horrible time with Maka, and then he almost died spending time with Kid. Sweetheart's day was suppose to be fun for him. Soul hoped that he would get to spend most of the day in bed with his two lovers, but it seems like each of them had something else on their minds. Soul groaned and looked at the closet. He was suppose to be getting ready. Liz had suggested that they all go to a club, which didn't surprise anyone knowing how she is. Soul got up and looked through his closet. He had to find something cute and symmetrical. While looking through his clothes, Soul thought about what might go down that night. Maka and Kid could both find out if he wasn't sneaky. Good thing he had Blair. Blair could talk to one, while he was dancing and partying with the other. Then after they leave the club, Soul had to decided who he'd sleep with first, then who he'd spend the night with. Soul wondered who was better in bed. Maka or Kid. Kid's freakier in bed, but Maka moans more. Maybe he'd spend the night with Kid, because he was way more suspicious, and Soul always felt really tired after a session with Kid. Soul found the perfect outfit and went in the bathroom to get ready. In his mind he was thinking about how he knew that the evening would get better.

* * *

Maka paced back in forth in Kid's suite, while Kid pondered sitting on his bed and looking down.

"We could fuck again," Maka said. Kid shook his head.

"It won't have the same affect that it did the first time," he said. Maka nodded in agreement and continued walking. They were thinking of ways to mess with Soul.

"We need something that will have him on his knees crying," she said "...begging for death." She whispered. Kid looked at Maka a little scared.

"W-We don't need to go that far," he said. Maka stopped pacing and looked at Kid.

"We do, and we will," she said. Kid sighed.

"Well, I have an idea," he said "act like a little slut, and grind on and flirt with every guy you see, then have sex with Black Star." Maka sat down next to Kid.

"Okay, but what will you do?" she asked.

"Something similar," he said. Maka looked at him then a devious smile crossed her features. Kid looked at her curiously.

"Sleep with Blair!" she said. Kid looked panicked for a second, then he moved away from Maka.

"Fuck no," he said. Maka nodded.

"Yes! Soul will be so pissed," she said. Kid shook his head.

"I'm not fucking Blair. Besides someone has to make sure Soul sees you fucking Black Star," Kid said. Maka sighed and laid on her back.

"I guess you're right," she said. Maka closed her eyes while thinking a little. Then a smile came to her face. She was about to get up to say what she was thinking but Kid interrupted her.

"I'm not having a threesome with you and Black Star," he said.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Black Star looked at his reflection in a mirror. The word 'God' crossed his mind. He vowed to himself, that tonight would be the night that he got with Maka. She was all over him earlier that day, so she obviously liked him. Black Star smiled at that thought, but then he thought about what Soul had told him. Soul had told him to consider being with Tsubaki. Black Star had to admit, he did find his partner attractive, but not like Maka. Something about the Scythe meister made him want to climb to the mountain tops and sing about how much he liked her. Black Star laid back on his bed once he was done examining himself in the mirror. Poor Black Star, he really likes Maka, but he has no idea that he's about to be used.

* * *

Maka smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was going to have a great time making Soul jealous! She was a little upset, that Kid didn't tell her about Soul cheating sooner, but she knew he had his reasons. Maka shrugged those thoughts off and looked at a clock on the wall. It was 7:00p.m. Maka cursed herself for getting ready early. They decided to arrive at the club at 8:00 because 'you know who' is obsessed with symmetry. Maka walked out of her room, where Blair was walking around the suite in a towel trying to get ready.

"You're already ready?" she asked seeing Maka. Maka nodded. Blair smiled at her while looking at her outfit "Maka, that outfit it so...you." Maka looked down at her clothes.

"Thank you," she said. Blair sighed.

"That wasn't a compliment," she said ignoring Maka's deathly gaze "here, let Blair help you." Maka quickly shook her head.

"N-No that's alright," she said as Blair approached her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Blair said "now, let's get to work."

"AHH!"

* * *

Kid sat down, faking a smile as Soul sat next to him rubbing his leg. Kid had been getting ready, but Soul came in and started molesting him. Kid wished so badly, that he could just rip Soul's arm off and shove it up his ass, but right now he needed Soul to trust him.

"You know, you're my world, right?" Soul said. Kid felt like vomiting, but he didn't let it show.

"I know," he said. Soul smirked and leaned forward. He started sucking on Kid's neck. Kid's eyes went wide and he held back moans. Soul lightly bit Kid's neck. Kid pushed Soul off of him, and stood up. "I have to finish getting ready," he said. Soul smiled at Kid.

"Do you need help?" he asked. Kid shook his head.

"No," he said disappearing in another room. He now understood why Maka wanted Soul to beg for death.

* * *

Soul uncomfortably sat in a limo between both Maka and Kid. It was a good thing all of his other friends were there, or things would be really awkward. Soul looked towards the sun roof, where none other than Black Star, was screaming at the top of his lungs about how Godly he was. It was to no one's surprise that he would do this, so everyone just sighed and waved it off, except Maka. She was starring up at Black Star hoping that his hyperness didn't get in the way of her 'having fun' with him, to get Soul jealous. Finally having enough of it, Liz yanked Black Star to his seat.

"Sit down!" she said. Black Star scoffed and glared.

"So, what kind of club are we going to?" Soul asked. Liz shrugged.

"It's just a regular night club," she said. Maka smirked and glanced at Soul.

"I hope they'll have a lot of hot guys there," she said. Soul looked at Maka astounded, as did everyone else except Kid, who just smiled. Soul wasn't the only one to notice Maka's off character behavior, but he was still stuck on the 'hoping for hot guys' part. Liz got her normal expression back and smiled at Maka.

"Well, look at you. You're certainly getting out of you're book worm faze," she said. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Of coarse they'll be hot guys there!" Patty said pumping her fist up almost hitting Tsubaki. Kid just smirked, he caught Crona's gaze for a second. Crona and Ragnarok had figured out that Soul was with both Maka and Kid, and that Kid knew. They were starting to suspect that Maka knew too.

"Yay! Hot guys!" Blair said. Soul happily turned his gaze on Blair. He was happy to have her there as a decoy, when he went off with Kid or Maka alone.

"Horny bitches," Ragnarok muttered. This caught Patty's attention.

"Hey blob! Do you want to say that to my face!" she yelled. Ragnarok moved closer to her.

"Don't," Crona said, but it was too late.

"HORNY BITC-"

"Hey, look we're here," Tsubaki quickly said to avoid any fights. Everyone got out of the limo and followed Liz inside. They walked under a hallway lined with curtains and lights. The club was a fairly big one. There were several people dancing on the blue colored glowing dance floor. There were poles almost everywhere, and different color strobe lights would flash every now and then. There were two bars on each side of the club, which made Kid happy, and there was also a stage. Liz led her friends to a canopy booth in the back, where there was better lighting, and strands of silver beads forming a doorway like entrance.

"I'm going to the bar," Blair announced standing up.

"I'm coming with you," Liz said following her. Patty started giggling.

"Wait up!" she called running to meet her sister and Blair. Crona sighed watching the girls leave.

"Let's go with them," Ragnarok said. Crona slightly nodded.

"Sure," he/she said "I really need a drink." The remaining people, which were Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Soul, and Maka, all looked at Crona slightly shocked as he/her left to go join Liz, Patty, and Blair.

"Well, who would have thought," Soul said.

"I'm going to go look for a bathroom," Tsubaki said as Black Star got up so she could leave. Once she left it was just Black Star, Maka, Kid and Soul. An awkward silence filled the air, but Black Star didn't seem to notice.

"Yahoo!" he yelled getting on the table making his friends annoyed "hey, Maka, let's go dance!" Maka looked at Kid, and he nodded. Maka smiled up at Black Star.

"I'd love to," she said. Maka got up and Black Star jumped off the table, and they made their way to the dance floor. Soul angrily looked at Black Star. Kid rolled his eyes at it, then he got up.

"I'm going to the bar," he said walking away. Soul would have got up to join him, but he was too busy starring at his ass.

* * *

Soul walked to the bar. He looked around, but he couldn't find Kid. Patty, Liz, Crona, and Blair were there though. Soul walked up to Liz, who was talking to some guy, and tapped on her shoulder. The guy looked at him and walked away making Liz groan from disappointment. She turned to Soul.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I was flirting with that guy!" she said. Soul ignored it.

"Where's Kid?" he asked. Liz rolled her eyes.

"At the other bar," she said. Soul turned around and walked to it. He had a plan. So far, it was have drinks with Kid, then go make out with him in the back. After that, he was going to go dance with Maka. However when Soul got to the bar he noticed that Kid had made friends with some of the girls at the bar, and one of them had her hand under Kid's shirt. Soul was pissed. No one can flirt with Kid except for him. (mairaloveszexion)

"Wow, it's so muscular and tight," the girl said. Kid smirked at her.

"Well, you look so curvy and tight," he said. She blushed.

"Do you want to find out," she seductively said getting really close to him. By this time Soul couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed the girl, and shoved her in the crowd of dancing people, making her knock over some people. The rest of Kid's new friends frighteningly walked away. Kid sighed as if what just happened were nothing.

"Why did you do that Soul?" he asked "we were just talking." Soul angrily walked closer to Kid.

"Just talking my ass! You were flirting with her!" he said. Kid rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Soul's neck.

"Honey, do you really think I'd flirt with someone so asymmetrical," he said. Kid really didn't know if she was symmetrical or not, but he knew Soul would buy it. "Trust me. I'd never do it," he said. Soul sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said. Kid smiled.

"Good to know," he said. Then he left, leaving Soul confused on what just happened. Soul sat on a bar stool and ordered a drink. He turned around to look at the people dancing. Then he dropped his glass. His mouth fell open. He was starring at Maka provocatively grinding on Black Star. Soul ran over to where they were and yanked Maka off of the assassin.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled. Maka shrugged playing innocent.

"I was just dancing. Nothing's wrong with that," she said. Black Star nodded.

"It's how you were dancing!" he said.

"Nothing's wrong with how we were dancing," Black star said.

"Stay out of this!" Soul said turning to the assassin.

"You're making a big deal out of this for nothing," Maka said. Soul clenched his teeth.

"It is a big deal, Maka! You were grinding on Black Star!" he yelled.

"We were just dancing!" Maka said "besides, we're just friends, okay." Soul looked at both Maka, and Black Star who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Just friends.

"Really? he asked loudly over the music. Maka nodded.

"Really!" She said. Soul sighed and left to go to the bar where Patty, Liz, and Blair where at. He sat down then looked around a bit.

"Where's Crona!" he asked. Blair and Patty shrugged.

"Crona went in the back with Kid," Liz said. Soul looked towards the back. This could either be good or bad. He didn't really know. Soul stayed sitting down for a few moments deciding on what he should do. After awhile he decided that it wouldn't hurt to just check. Soul got up and made his way towards the back. On the way there he ran into Tsubaki.

"Hey," he said "did Kid and Crona go this way?" Tsubaki nodded.

"Yep, where's Black Star?" she asked "I've been looking for him for awhile now." Soul made a face looking towards the dance floor.

"He's dancing with Maka," he said. Tsubaki nodded again.

"Okay, thanks," she said. Soul continued walking towards the back.

* * *

Crona backed up against the wall, while Kid just smirked at him/her. Crona had no idea, of what was going on. Kid had ask her/him to follow him, and Crona obliged curiously. Kid got closer to Crona, and was now by his/her ear.

"What gender are you?" he asked. Crona's eyes widened a bit. What was Kid planning. "I can work with either one," Kid said. Crona started blushing. What was happening.

"K-Kid," Crona said "Please don't make me p-part of your revenge." Kid was about to say something, but Soul burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled. Kid innocently smiled at Soul.

"I was just telling Crona a secret. Nothing happe-"

"NO! I have had it. We're leaving!" Soul yelled interrupting Kid. He grabbed Kid's arm and yanked him along. Kid discreetly rolled his eyes as Soul angrily made his way over to the bar still pulling Kid. When they got there Soul 'accidentally' tripped and his head hit the table. (Moonlightpheonix-xX)

"You should be more careful, Soul," Kid said with a smile on his face. When Soul got up there was a huge bruise on his head. Patty started laughing at it. Soul groaned and looked towards the dance floor for Maka. He couldn't see her, so he decided to go look for her himself. Soul made his way through the crowd of dancing people. He made an abrupt stop and felt like murdering someone when he found her. Maka was dancing in the middle of a group of guys, who were grinding on her, and Black Star was dancing around them. Soul involuntarily growled. He yanked Maka from them and pulled her towards the bar.

"What the hell, Soul," she said "let go, you're hurting me."

"We're leaving," Soul said. Maka was about to argue back with Soul, but they neared the bar and Kid gave her a look, so Maka didn't say anything.

"Why'd you leave?" Black Star asked once he made it to the bar. Maka shrugged.

"Ask Soul," she said. Soul sat on a bar stool, and took out his cell phone to call for the limo. At this time Kid leaned towards Maka to whisper in her ear. Maka nodded then looked at Black Star. She quickly glanced at Soul. She walked towards Black Star and 'accidentally' tripped and kissed him.(Moonlightpheonix-xX) Soul immediately dropped his cell phone. Let's just say that if Kid weren't there Soul would have killed Black Star.

* * *

Maka laid across her bed. It had been a crazy and fun night messing with Soul, but now Kid and her had to discuss on how to go about with their other plan.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged laying next to her.

"Just go over to his room and start 'playing' with him," he said "I'll take care of the rest." Maka nodded.

"Seems easy enough," she said "and thank you for telling me what Soul was doing."

"I only told you, because you felt guilty for no reason," he said. Maka nodded.

"Thank you, you're a great friend," she said. Kid shook his head.

"Not really," he said "I'm pretty sure you figured out that I purposely got you a suite as far away from Soul's as possible. Maka nodded.

"I know," she giggled "and I'm happy about it. I want to be as far away from that bastard as possible."

* * *

**Party in Black Star's suite **

Soul looked down at the text message he got from Kid. Should he go? Soul sighed and decided that it couldn't hurt.

* * *

Maka knocked on the door to Black Star's suite. She was deeply blushing. All she had on was a robe with a lacy matching panty and bra set. Black Star opened the door.

"Hey, Maka," he said "did you just shower or something." Maka ignored him and went inside. Black Star closed the door. Maka grabbed his arm and led him to his bedroom. Black Star followed curiously, then he was thrown on the bed, and Maka got on top of him. She straddled his hips, and removed her robe. Black Star blushed as he stared at her body. "Maka..." he muttered. Maka moved her body down and against his chest. Then she lustfully placed her lips on his and began to grind on him. Black Star moaned as Maka slipped her tongue in his mouth. She felt Black Star unclasp her bra. She took it off and Black Star starred up at her, and after that it was all a lust filled haze, until a scream was heard.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled right before the 'finale.' (Vembra Isles)

* * *

And once again I'm so sorry that I didn't write this sooner, I just didn't feel like writing.

The amazing club idea, was Redrockets's. I love that idea!

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

I am so so so so sorry that this is so late, but I haven't really felt like writing for this lately, and I had writer's block.

Thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

"MAKA!" Soul yelled. Black Star got off of Maka and laid on the side of her, and Maka covered herself with the bed sheets.

"Hey, Soul," Black Star said smugly putting his hands behind his head. He was feeling the exact opposite of Maka. Maka thought she would feel happy about the situation. She thought sleeping with Black Star would feel good...well it did, but just not in the way she had hoped.

"Don't 'hey ,Soul' me you self obsessed sack of shit!" Soul said.

"Soul, I told you that I like Maka, so I don't see what's so surprising about the situation," Black Star said looking at Soul; however, Soul was ignoring him and looking at Maka now.

"You're a worthless whore! First Kid and now Black Star? I bet you fucked Blair too. Maybe that's why you were sharing a room together!" he said. Maka didn't know weather to feel happy, sad, or angry. Kid and her had been planing this since he had told her about Soul being with both of them, but now that everything was said and done with she didn't know what to do next. She had to admit it to herself ,even though she didn't want to, but deep down inside she still had feelings for Soul. Maka was about to open her mouth to say something, but Soul cut her off. "I trusted you! I even forgave you after you slept with Kid, but you went back on that trust!" Now hearing this made Maka upset, so she just about exploded.

"Oh? Like you're one to talk you disgusting son of a bitch! Without me Soul, you would be nothing! You're just a little pansy that can't do anything without his meister!" she yelled. Black Star started laughing at the pansy remark, and for some unknown reason, he seemed to not react when Soul had said that Maka slept with Kid. Soul clenched his fist and turned around. He didn't want to say or do anything that he would end up regretting later, like beating the shit out of Black Star, or cursing out Maka. He also had to think about Kid. He smiled deep down inside knowing that he still had Kid, and right now he needed comfort from him. Soul knew that he couldn't tell Kid the reason why he was upset, but he needed something. The whole time Soul was turned around lost in thought Maka was busy yelling things ,she didn't mean, to him. Soul looked at a clock that was conveniently on the wall, it was 1:30 A.M hopefully Kid would still be up. Soul sighed and started to leave.

"Where are you going!" Maka yelled, but Soul just ignored her. "Come back!" she yelled. Maka groaned when Soul was gone. She needed help, so she decided to call Kid. Maka reached over to the night stand to grab her phone.

"I thought he'd never leave. Now, let's finish," Black Star said reaching over to Maka, who slapped his hand away as she held her phone next to her ear.

"Not, now!" she said getting aggravated when it buzzed a few times then went to voice mail. Black Star just shrugged and laid back down as Maka continued to call Kid. After awhile she just gave up and decided to go to his suite herself. She sighed and got up. Black Star stared at her curiously as she began putting her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have some business to take care of," she said while quickly fixing her hair and walking out the door.

* * *

Soul quickly knocked on the door to Kid's suite. He was beyond pissed, but he couldn't let Kid know why. It wasn't Soul's brightest idea to go to one lover for comfort when the other other one upset him, but it had been working so far. The second Kid opened the door Soul barged in. Kid smirked knowingly.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked closing the door then turning around. Soul shrugged about to head towards the bedroom, but was stopped by Kid.

"More or less," he said sitting on a couch. Kid rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down by Soul. Soul sighed. He had to let it out, but he didn't want to tell Kid that he was still with Maka.

"Well...you know how Maka and I are partners?" Soul asked. Kid nodded "We look out for each other like you, Liz, and Patty do," he continued.

"Okay?" Kid said.

"Well...Maka slept with Black Star, and before you get mad, I'm only upset, because I don't think he's right for her!" Soul continued. Kid looked down. He was trying to hold back laughter. It was going well, but it just burst out leaving Soul feeling confused. Kid thought it was hilarious that Soul would go to him, of all people, to talk about what happened with Black Star and Maka. He even tried to cover it up using the fact that he and Maka were partners as an excuse! Kid now thought that Soul hit new levels of stupidity. "Why are you laughing?" Soul asked. Kid shook his head.

"Don't worry it's nothing," he said. Soul narrowed his eyes.

"It seems like something," he said. Kid shrugged while easily coming up with a lie.

"It's just the thought of Black Star and Maka together," he said. Soul sighed.

"Yeah, I know, right," he said "So, do you want to have some fun?" Soul asked getting up and slightly opening Kid's bedroom door. Kid nervously rushed over and closed the door.

"N-No, I'm...I'm much to tired," he quickly said. Soul looked at him questionably, but decided to let his suspicious behavior slide.

"Well, oka-"

"Kid!" someone knocking at the door cut Soul off. Kid walked over and opened it revealing a frantic Maka. She, just like Soul, rushed in the door, but she didn't notice Soul.

"Kid, thank your father you're up! I did it with Black Star, but I don't feel happy, I kind of feel bad! I feel like I betrayed Sou-"

"Uh Ma-" Kid was cut off by Maka.

"Do you think that our plan was a mistake? I hate Soul, but I betrayed him and I wish I didn't! What should we do nex-"

"Maka, Soul's right here!" Kid loudly said cutting her off. Maka turned to face Soul, who looked shocked, with eyes getting bigger the more she looked at him. Kid sighed then sat on the couch.

"What is going on!" Soul yelled.

* * *

I know it was a long wait for such a sort chapter, but I've been busy.

BTW: This is probably the second to last chapter.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for reviewing! This is probably going to be the last chapter. I don't know yet, we'll see how this goes. =D

* * *

"What is going on!" Soul yelled. Kid sighed from his position on the couch and Maka nervously laughed while sitting next to him.

"Ummm...don't worry, it's nothing...ha ha," Maka said. Soul looked at them angrily.

"Saying that you hate me isn't nothing, and what's this plan?" Soul asked. Maka sadly opened her mouth to confess, but Kid was quick to come up with an excuse.

"You see, Maka told me that she liked Black Star, so we planned for her to sleep with him, so that she could test the waters, you know. However I have no idea why she hates you. Maybe she just wants a new partner," he said acting as if he had no idea that Maka and Soul were in a relationship. Maka looked at Kid with a 'WTF' look. Soul was looking down. Like an idiot, he trusted Kid even in his position.

"Really?" he asked. Kid nudged Maka. Maka reluctantly nodded. Kid's excuse was better than giving away their whole secret. "Maka I-" Soul cut himself off. He wanted to ask Maka more about it, but he didn't want Kid to know that he and Maka were in a relationship. There was silence until it was unexpectedly interrupted.

"Oh, hey what's with all the upset faces, did Soul find out about your plan to get back at him for screwing you both around," Ragnarok said from Crona's back, who had just opened Kid's bedroom door. Maka and Kid went white.

"What the fuck!" Soul yelled "KID! Why is Crona in your bedroom barely dressed! And what is Ragnarok talking about!" Ragnarok made a 'humph' sound.

"The slutty cat is in there too," he said. Maka turned to Kid.

"So you did sleep with her after all," she whispered. Soul turned to both Maka and Kid.

"Alright, tell me the truth, now!" Soul said.

"Well," Kid said standing up "Crona, Blair, and I have started a book club-"

"I don't want to hear any bull shit," Soul said. Kid turned to Maka. Maka nodded and sighed. Crona sighed then closed the door, and retreated back to Kid's bed.

"Soul, the night after I had sex with Kid, he told me that you were going out with both of us," she said. Soul's eyes got wider. Kid nodded.

"Yep, After I saw you and Maka kissing in the library I still didn't trust you all the way, but when I saw you two together at the beach I knew that you still were with Maka, so I...well...I secretly abused you," he said. Soul felt a little shocked.

"What!" he said. Kid went on.

"After awhile I decided to get back at you emotionally, so I slept with Maka," he said. Maka sighed.

"Yes, and after that, as I said before, Kid told me that you were with both of us. So we made a plan to get you back," she said "So we decided to flirt with everyone at the club, and for me to sleep with Black Star." Soul turned to Kid.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Was doing it with Blair and Crona also part of your plan?" he asked.

"Maybe," Kid said not giving a direct answer. Maka was about to say something about that, but she decided to let it go. Soul sat down taking in all of the information. So they knew the whole time. Now what was he suppose to do? He loved them both so very much. Soul sighed.

"Listen, regardless of what you may think, I love you both with all of my heart, that's why all of this happened. You two are very similar, and that fits me perfectly. I like both guys and girls and having the same person, in both of those genders is just heavenly. I'm very sorry for hurting your feelings. You really did get back at me. I know what it feels like," he said. Maka and Kid looked at each other.

"No, Soul you don't get it," Kid said. Maka nodded.

"Yep. Soul, you're just a player. You don't know what it's like to be lied to over and over again by the person who you trust the most. Infidelity is horrible. We may have been tricking you this whole time, but when the relationship seemed real we never went back on you," Maka said. Soul wasn't sure on what to say. After a moment of silence Soul left the room. Maka sighed. Was that the reaction that she and Kid wanted?

"So, what do you think will happen now?" Kid asked. Maka shrugged.

"Anything I guess," she said. They stayed in silence for a few moments, until Maka broke it saying what was on both of their minds. "Was that right?" she asked. Kid looked down.

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing," he said. "Maybe we should try to understand things from his point of view." Maka nodded.

"Yea, maybe."

* * *

Soul slowly walked to his hotel suite. Did all of that just happen? Soul felt horrible. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He loved Maka and Kid equally. There was no way that he could chose one over the other. Soul sighed as he turned the knob on the door. Maybe he needed to see how they felt. As troublesome as the situation was, Soul wanted to make everything better. But not for him. For Maka and for Kid. He knew that they're relationships were no doubt about it over the second that they found out, but that didn't mean that they had to hate each other. Soul went to sit on his bed, but he miscalculated and landed on the floor. He muttered a soft 'ow' then put his hands on the ground behind him to get up. As his hands landed, they brushed against something. Soul immediately turned around and saw the missing presents. Naturally, if the situation wasn't in a madness covered pit then he'd jump for joy, because his back up plan was to give them a piece of chocolate and say he ate the other half because it represents something or another (Dummy Perception) he really couldn't remember. Soul picked up the elegantly wrapped presents and placed them on his bed thinking about how bad he screwed up.

* * *

The vacation was over, and it was the day of departure. Soul hadn't talked with Kid or Maka since the incident. Boy were things going to be awkward...

"Bye Fiji! It was nice that a star like ME could visit you!" Black Star yelled making everyone's head hurt. When they got inside the private airplane Black Star immediately sat next to Maka. He smiled at her. "I missed you this morning," he said. Maka nervously smiled.

"I bet," she said looking around then she watched as Kid passed by "Hey Kid!" she called getting out of her seat to go meet him. Black Star watched curiously as she left. 'Does Maka like to sleep around?' he thought.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. Maka looked around to make sure no one was listening, then she leaned in.

"I was thinking last night," she said "and I think we're being too harsh on Soul." Kid crossed his arms.

"How?" he asked. Maka pulled him down into a seat that they were standing next to and sat next to him.

"Maybe he's right. You and I are both kind of similar, and since he's bisexual and we were both into him, maybe he couldn't chose," she said. Kid shrugged. "Think about it. I mean, if he would have chosen one of us over the other, don't you think we'd be hating each other now instead of him?" Kid sighed.

"I guess, but I'm not into him anymore," he said. Maka nodded.

"Neither am I, despite what I said he's still a stupid bastard. We just need closure, for the sake of everyone else," she said. Kid nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

* * *

It was the next day. Maka and Kid still hadn't talked to Soul since what happened, but soon that was about to change.

Soul tiredly yawned as he woke up and got out of bed. He walked out of his room, and was heading towards the bathroom; however, he saw Maka's door and stopped. He went by it and sighed.

"Look Maka, I know you're still mad at me, I get it. But I miss being at least your friend. Please forgive me. I know what I did was wrong," he said. But there was no answer. "Maka please I'm really really sorry. Please let me make it up to you...Maka...Maka," Soul opened her door only to find her not in her room. Soul groaned. He just poured his heart out to a door.

"Wow Soul, you're pathetic," Maka said with a laugh in her voice as she walked out of the bathroom. Soul looked at her curiously.

"Wait, why do you seem happy?" he asked. Maka playfully rolled her eyes.

"Because I am," she said "What? Are you saying I can't be happy?" she asked laughing a bit. Soul backed away from her.

"M-Maka, you're scaring me," he said. Maka shrugged then pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Go get ready, we have somewhere to go," she said. Soul looked at her, once again he was confused.

"Where?" he asked.

"Just go get ready," she said while pushing him in and closing the door.

* * *

"Why are we at Shibusen?" Soul asked as he and Maka walked up the stairs. They whole way he had been asking where they were going, and it was aggravating Maka by the second, maybe forgiving him was a bad idea. Also, the whole way there Soul was confused, he was wondering if Maka had forgave him. He didn't want to ask because he knew it would be awkward, so he took her behavior as a 'yes'. Now all he needed was for Kid to forgive him.

"It's a school day, idiot," Maka said with aggravation clear in her tone. Soul thought for a second, and yes, Maka was right.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked. Maka sighed.

"Just please, shut up," she said. They had made it to the top step and Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and the Thompson sisters came into view.

"You're late," Liz said.

"Tsubaki, we should have came late to attract attention!" Black Star said as he weapon nervously smiled.

"Shut up," Maka said. Soul wasn't paying attention to what was going on, instead he was looking at Kid, who didn't notice. Then he heard Maka's voice but couldn't make out what she was saying. He was just lost in his own thoughts on if Kid had forgave him. Then Kid nodded and said something, but Soul still wasn't paying attention. "Soul!" Maka yelled getting her partner's attention.

"W-What," Soul said getting out of his daze. He looked around and it was just him, Maka, and Kid.

"Weren't you paying attention to what Maka and I were saying?" Kid asked. Soul shook his head. Maka sighed.

"Come on, let's just go," Maka said and her and Kid started walking towards the school.

"Wait, what happened?" Soul called walking fast to catch up to them. Kid sighed.

"We forgave you," he said. Soul had a blank expression on his face, but then he smiled and hugged them both making Kid say 'get off' and Maka say something along the lines of 'maybe we shouldn't have forgave him.'

* * *

It was a week later. Everything had settled down and went back to normal. Soul was wondering why Kid and Maka chose to forgive him, but oh well he should have been listening. They were all in Maka's and Soul's apartment, and all of their friends had found out about what happened. Black Star did feel a little used, but he had taken Soul's advise, and was currently going out with Tsubaki. They were all sitting down in the living room, and it was starting to get late. Black Star and Tsubaki left, and Soul remembered something. His sweetheart's day presents. He smiled and went in his room to get them. He had gotten Maka a nook with a pink case, and Kid golden skull rings. He went to the spot that they were last at, and gaped.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

I'm so sorry Dummy Perception. I had no idea how to really put it in, being that this last chapter was a bit rushed.

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and reading. I'd really love to hear what you thought of this story. =D I'm sorry if it got kind of bad after a while, but school started.

Thank you once again, and please review!


End file.
